The Unknown Warrior
by Rinseternalsoul
Summary: COMPLETE Kagome and her fiance, Kenta, visit the new Sumida Museum with friends. The Edo Period exhibit holds a beautiful statue of an unknown warrior and Kagome suddenly finds her world is hurled into chaos beginning the night it is stolen! She never exp
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 

"Guess what mom, I'm so excited!" Kagome ran into the kitchen where her mom was preparing lunch. "Professor Ogenawa said that the college is going to have a full time position open in the archeology department in the fall! He has encouraged me to apply for it. Since I've been interning with him for the last three years, he thinks I have an excellent chance at getting the job! Isn't that great?"

"Oh Kagome, that would be wonderful," Her mom said as she gave her a big hug. "You've worked so hard, you deserve it. Let's see, we should celebrate, so what would you like for supper tonight?"

"Mom, I haven't got the job yet, but the professor said that he would be glad to write me a recommendation. Hmmm, but if you really want to cook something special, I would love to have a shrimp stir-fry." Kagome laughed at her mom. She was always looking for an excuse to cook something special. The woman stays in the kitchen. Suddenly the telephone rang making them both jump.

"Hello?" Kagome wasn't expecting any calls; it was probably that new girlfriend of Souta's. She's a nice girl, but she calls him way too often in her opinion.

"Kagome, this is Ayumi, how are you," Ayumi's cheerful voice always made her smile. "Konnichiwa Ayumi, what's up?"

"Remember the new museum that we heard about the other day? Well, the opening is Saturday and we were wondering if you want to come with us," Ayumi asked excitedly.

"Of course I do, silly," Kagome replied quickly. "Can I bring Kenta along?" She knew that her fiancé would want to spend Saturday with her. They had not spent much time together lately since final exams had taken up all of her time.

"Sure, that'll be great! We'll meet you at Chinju's cafe at 10:00 in the morning. We can all take the bus from there," Ayumi replied.

"Hai, I'll see you tomorrow morning then," Kagome confirmed. She turned to her mom who had one eyebrow raised. "We are all going to go to the new museum tomorrow."

"Oh, I read about that in the paper. The Sumida River Museum of Japanese History. That sounds like a lot of fun, dear." Her mom smiled as she turned back to the refrigerator.

"I'm going up to my room to call Kenta," Kagome shouted back to her as she ran up the stairs. She heard her grandfather yelling at her to stop running in the house. "Sorry, Grandpa!"

In her room she plopped down on her bed. The new sheets her mom bought her for her birthday were cool and fresh smelling. She picked up the phone and hit the speed dial button for Kenta. They didn't talk very long, since he had just received a shipment, just long enough to find out that he would love to go to the museum with her and her friends. She hung up and laid there staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts on Kenta. 'He is so handsome and sweet. He will be a wonderful husband.' She thought of the first time she met him. It was her second year at college, and he was a senior. He tried numerous silly ways to get her to go out with him. She was glad she finally gave in. Back then her heart still ached for Inuyasha.... Inuyasha. "No Kagome, don't go there." She said to herself out loud. She shook her head and decided to go help her mom cook supper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Come on Kagome, your going to make us miss the bus!" Miyu was yelling at her as she ran down the street towards the Cafe. Kenta was standing next to Miyu waving at her to hurry. As she got closer she could see Ayumi walking out of the Cafe doors with Misaki and Yuka.

After all of the hugs from each of her friends, Kenta leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. The bus arrived and they all shuffled aboard for their outing. This is nice, Kagome thought, to spend time with my friends. With the final weeks of college behind her now, things can get back to normal. She relaxed back in her seat. Kenta smiled warmly at her. He has a beautiful smile, Kagome thought. She felt very lucky that her fell in love with her. Her family had been very excited when they announced their engagement. Kenta's family owned a nice little business on Dogenzaka Street. After he graduated from college his father handed the business over to him. Kenta made a few changes and doubled the revenue, making his father very proud of him. They were nice people, and accepted Kagome with open arms.

Ayumi and Miyu sat in the seat ahead of them. Their giggles made her laugh softly. Miyu had been her friend since gradeschool, but she had only met Ayumi during her third year of college. She had such a friendly smile, and helpful demeanor, that they swiftly became best friends. Ayumi had been there for her during tough times, and Kagome always returned the favor when Ayumi needed her. She was someone that Kagome could talk to about anything, and she trusted Ayumi completely.

Misaki and Yuka sat just behind them. She could hear them discussing their plans to go the movies later with their boyfriends. They were both great friends, but a little more chatty than herself. Maybe it was because they were three years younger. 'Was I like that three years ago' she thought back, and decided that she definitely wasn't. Their differences didn't mean anything to Kagome because they were a lot of fun to hang out with.

The bus pulled up to the museum entrance, and Kenta squeezed her hand slightly. They all stood up and quickly exited the bus. The museum had been under construction for three years, and Kagome could see why as she stepped down. It was a massive building, made of stone and brick. In the front there were huge pillars supporting the ceiling overhead. Fortunately, Kagome and her friends had arrived a little early, so they were very close to the front of the line. A lovely young lady, who met them at the entrance, escorted them inside. She briefly told them a little about the museum, then handed out pamphlets, which had a little map of the exhibits on the back. The floors were pink marble in the main entranceway, and their footsteps echoed throughout the high ceilings. As they browsed the exhibits the girls couldn't help but squeal in delight. Everything was so amazing.

"Look Kagome, Ayumi said, it's the Edo Period exhibit up ahead." Kagome was very excited. The Edo Period was her specialty, especially since she had actually been there! She chose Asian Archaeology as her major in college because of her love and in-depth knowledge of this period of time in history. Feudal Japan – The Edo Period adorned a gold lettered sign high above. Their group pushed forward and were soon surrounded by ancient pottery and delicate artwork. Huge statues of fallen warriors and famous leaders graced the massive hallways. An impressive assortment of swords were beautifully hung in a glass case covering one entire wall.

Misaki and Yuka were laughing heartily as they poked fun of some of the stone men. "Look at his nose," Yuka exclaimed. She was just ahead of them. Kagome heard Misaki and Miyu break out in giggles. The three women ahead of Ayumi, Kenta and herself, rounded a corner out of sight. "Wait for us," Ayumi shouted to them. "Wow... look at him," Miyu burst out! "He is awesome... who is he," Misaki questioned? "It says that he is the Unknown Warrior," Kagome heard Miyu reply

As they rounded the corner Kagome could see her three friends staring at a powder white, life-sized, stone statue. "Kagome, check this guy out.... he's simply fabulous," Misaki called to her. She glanced up at Kenta who was smiling at their antics. When she and Kenta stopped to look at the current object fascination, Kagome's heart stopped. Her head started spinning, and she felt herself getting dizzy. Kenta immediately picked up on her distress, and quickly grabbed her arm. "Are you ok," he asked in deep concern. She couldn't bring herself to answer him. She couldn't even move. Standing in front of her was the most beautiful statue of a man. A man she knew as Lord Sesshomaru. It had to be him. How is that possible? She blinked her eyes a couple of times, but the image before her remained the same.

"Kagome, you look like you've seen a ghost," Ayumi exclaimed to her friend. Kagome realized she was making a spectacle of herself. She had to say something. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't eat any breakfast this morning. I guess it's made me a little lightheaded. Don't worry, I'm fine now," she said this as calmly as she could manage. Yuka started laughing. "No girls, Kagome was just stunned at how gorgeous this mysterious warrior is!" All the girls burst out in laughter at Yuka's little joke. Kenta still seemed a little concerned so she looked at him and patted his arm. "I'm fine, really." He seemed to accept this as the truth, and she tell he relaxed a little.

Kagome just could _not_ believe her eyes. Before her, stood a statue which held the spitting image of Inuyasha's half brother, the Great Youkai Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru. There was no mistaking it. The fine work of art was completely white, and in perfect condition, as though he was a pillar of salt. She thought he would move at any moment. His celestial white, long hair spilled down his back. Even the armor Sesshomaru had worn was carved into the perfect stone. He even carried the fluffy boa, which she seen him use against Inuyasha as a fierce weapon. On his side, he was adorned with two swords. She knew them as the Tenseiga, sword of healing, and the demon sword Tokijin. The Taiyoukai's angelic face forever cast in an intense gaze. It was stunning.

Her friends had begun to move toward the exit, as this was the last exhibit for them. They were calling to her to hurry up, because they all wanted to get a bite to eat. She could hear Miyu telling them she would like to get some sushi. They sounded like they were calling to Kagome from a dream. She couldn't take her eyes off of the statue. It was no ghost Kagome had seen; it was a demon from her past. She felt a tug at her arm, and looked up into Kenta's smiling face. "Come Kagome, let's get you something to eat. You look a little pale." She smiled at him and nodded her head. She took one last look at the ghostly image of the Unknown Warrior and followed Kenta to the museum exit.

On the way out, they all stopped by the exit display, which held brochures and announcements of upcoming seminars and events. Kagome noticed that the museum had a couple of job openings. One for maintenance and one for artifact coordinator. She grabbed an application on her way out.

The little group boarded the bus after deciding where they would get something to eat. During the ride Kagome had a chance to reflect on the shocking piece of art. After all these years of pushing these memories to the back of her mind, something so unexpected happens. 'Sesshomaru of all people! It figures. He always thought he was mister perfect. It shouldn't surprise me that he would commission a statue of himself. Humph! That arrogant bastard.' Soon her thoughts were distracted by the banter of her friends. She decided she could contemplate the image of the youkai lord later, so she turned and joined in the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

The shower felt wonderful on her bare skin. The steam surrounded her body as she scrubbed it clean. She opened the new bottle of shampoo her mom bought yesterday and breathed in the pleasant lilac fragrance. She poured a little into her hand and began massaging it into her scalp. She drew in a deep breath at the simple pleasure of washing one's hair. 'Boy', she thought, 'I don't know how I would have lived without shampoo if I'd stayed with Inuyasha.' The thought of it gave her a little laugh. Thinking of Inuyasha stirred her thoughts toward her earlier excursion to the museum.

"I still can't believe it" Kagome said to herself. The image of his alabaster form seeped into her mind. Lord Sesshomaru's image carved into stone. The artist must have been at the top of his trade to have achieved the likeness so well. It truly was magnificent. 'I wonder if Inuyasha ever had a statue made?' The thought brought another giggle. 'Seriously doubt it. Oh Inuyasha, I do miss you.' She sighed and decided that she would not go down that road. It always led to tears.

After dressing for bed Kagome sat at her desk and filled out the application she had picked up earlier. 'I'll drop it off first thing Monday morning.' She attached her resume and then crawled between the soft, cool sheets of her bed. She relaxed her body and drifted off to sleep where she dreamed of a silver haired hanyou leaping through the treetops.

The following Monday morning Kagome set out for the museum, as well as the university, to drop off her job applications. She enjoyed the ride. It gave her time to think about things. Lately Kagome had been feeling the urge to move out of her mom's house. She knew she was more than welcome there, but now that she was a college graduate, it seemed like the right thing to do. It was time to get out on her own. 'A twenty five year old woman, shouldn't live with her mother' she huffed to herself. It would be great to get the job at the university, because it meant that in time, she could work her way up to professor. She had also entertained the knowledge of writing a book on Edo Period myths and legends. It was a fascinating field of study, and she had been gathering information throughout her years as a student. 'Not to mention you was there girl,' she laughed to herself.

The bus arrived at the museum and she stepped off. She had the intention of dropping off the application and then leaving for the university. She handed the application to the same lady that escorted them into the museum last Saturday, then turned to leave. 'Wait Miss," the lady called to her. Kagome turned back. The woman continued, "Could you wait while I take this to the curator? I see that you have a bachelors in Asian Archaeology. He may wish to speak to you now." The young lady waited for Kagome's response. "Hai," Kagome said. " That will be great." The fashionably dressed woman disappeared through a door to the left, and returned almost immediately with a big smile gracing her face. "Mr. Osawa would love to speak to you, Miss Higurashi, if you have time." Kagome was a bit surprised that this happened so fast. 'Oh Kami, I'm not wearing my interview outfit! Calm down Kagome, you can do this, just take a deep breath.' With that she said, "I'd be delighted."

Kagome followed the woman through the same door as earlier. As they entered, the young woman smiled and said, "My name is Sakura." Kagome bowed to her and told Sakura that it was nice to meet her. She followed her down a short hallway to the last room. Kagome opened the door to find a small elderly gentleman sitting behind a really large desk. He stood as she entered and shook her hand warmly. She could immediately tell that he was an energetic and kindly man.

"Miss Higurashi, he began, I see you are applying for the job of artifact organizer. Your degree from Tokyo University says you have graduated at the top of your class in Asian Archaeology. I have to say that I am a bit surprised that someone with your skills would want to take this job." He spoke in a soft, yet firm, voice. He sounded very educated himself, she thought. "Hai, Mr. Osawa. As you see I have just graduated. I will admit that I am looking for a position, which will allow me to administer my special skills, but until that time I need to have a full time job. The opportunity presented itself, and so, I decided that I should apply here... and please call me Kagome." Kagome was pleased with her answer. She knew this wouldn't pay a fortune, she just needed a steady job, for now.

The curator leaned forward and shook her hand once more. "We will be pleased to discuss pay with you, Kagome." She agreed and much to her delight she left his office with the job. It had actually paid a little more than she expected as well! Happily she turned the corner to leave the museum. She already had a job before 9:00 in the morning! 'Life is good,' she thought as a Cheshire grin spread across her face. She hopped on to the next bus headed to the university, and had soon delivered her resume to the dean's office. No such luck on landing this job so quickly. Oh well, she wasn't going to let that slow her mood one bit. She couldn't wait to get home so she could tell everyone of her recent good fortune.

She arrived home to find her mom, Souta and Grandpa sitting in the kitchen. Grandpa was giving Souta a lecture on how 'nice girls' should act. Souta was just staring blankly at him and nodding occasionally. Her mom decided to save Souta from Grandpa by sending him to fetch some oil for a squeaky cabinet door. "Grampa, before you go, I have some good news!" Kagome proudly told them of her new job with the museum. They were so happy for her. Her mother hugged her tight. "We are so happy for you, Kagome." Souta suddenly got a big grin on his face. "So does this mean you'll be moving out, and I can have your room?" "Souta, that is not very nice," her mother chastised him for picking at his sister.

"Not right now, you brat," she said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm going up to call everyone and tell them the good news." She closed the door to her room and picked up the phone. 'Who to call first, she thought. Kenta, of course, dummy.' For some reason, though, she decided she wanted to talk to Ayumi first. She talked to her friend for 30 minutes about the new job. They joked and dreamed of the great apartment that she could get with her new found 'wealth'. They finally ended the conversation and she decided to call Miyu next. Three phone calls later, she heard Kenta's voice on the other line. He was equally excited to hear that she had gotten a nice job so quickly. He told her that he wanted to take her out later to celebrate, and she accepted the invitation graciously.

As she lay back on her bed she smiled and stretched her body. 'Hmm, I think I'll take a nap.' She curled up on her side and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Her first day on the job was going pretty well, she had to admit. She spent most of the morning being shown around by Sakura. The storage rooms and receiving rooms, as well as the offices and small cafeteria. She had met a few other fellow employees and hoped that she could remember their names. Her stomach was beginning to feel hungry and she realized that it was lunchtime. She went to the cafeteria to eat the lunch that her mother had packed for her. Apparently the cafeteria wasn't the favorite hang out around here, because she was the only one there. Since she had an hour for break, Kagome decided to walk around and check out the exhibits. She soon found herself standing in front of the haunting image of Sesshomaru. He looked so regal. Portrayed forever as the noble warrior from an ancient world, fully armored, glaring at his enemy.

She decided to sit on the small bench across from the exhibit. "Konnichiwa Sesshomaru, I never expected to see you here," she giggled out quietly. "What did you say? Oh come now, I'll bet you say that to all the girls," she couldn't help laughing out at her own humor. 'What would he say if he were really standing there,' she pondered. Hmm something like, "Do not disgrace me with your vile human scent! Remove yourself or I will have your life." Her best Sesshomaru voice sent her into a burst of laughter, that she hoped no one else had heard. She found that she was able to relax a bit from the stress of the day. Kagome crossed her legs and leaned back, slowly allowing her eyes to take in the features of the demon lord. In the weeks ahead she will find herself sitting in this same position many times.

Another week passed since her first day at the museum, and things were going smoothly. She made a great deal of progress toward developing a more efficient organizational system for the museum. She was pleased with herself. Kagome grabbed her lunch and went to her usual spot to meditate away some of the stress that had developed from this morning. "Konnichiwa Sesshomaru," she cheerfully said as she rounded the corner. The ever-present pillar of white simply stared at her in silence. She took her seat and relaxed. She had to admit that there was something calming about being next to it. She had thought on that very subject many times and decided that it had to be because he was Inuyasha's brother. It was simply the closest thing that she could come to.

Once the Shikon No Tama had been gathered, and Nuraku destroyed during the great battle, she was forced to say goodbye to her friends. The pain and loss was terrible for a very long time. She had finally pushed them to the back of her mind. It was better that way. Nuraku had taken so much, from so many, that the completion of her mission could not be looked on sadly. The foul demon had almost killed poor Kouga when he ripped the shards from his legs. Then there was Kohaku and Sango. Oh Kami, she could still hear the scream from her dear friend as the shard was stripped from her brother's back. Kohaku fell lifeless to the ground as Sango leapt to cover his dead body. What a wretched sound it was. The battle was fierce, and there was nothing anyone could do.

The combined efforts of the group were what finally sent that bastard to Hell. The jewel was fused back together in Nuraku's vile body. Kagome could remember the power that radiated from the orb as she picked it up. Inuyasha had been the real hero, when the purified stone was placed in his hands. His wish was not to become a full-fledged demon, but for Kohaku to be alive, for Sango. It was the most unselfish act she had ever witnessed. As the glowing light of the stone dimmed, Kohaku took his first real breath. The light of the jewel went out and the jewel was no more.

Kagome could remember the moment as if it were yesterday. It was joy and pain. They all knew what it meant for the jewel to no longer exist. It meant that the jewel would no longer endanger innocent lives with it's potential to draw evil. It also meant that Kagome would not be able to travel between time through the well, anymore. She had been torn between leaving her world and family behind forever, or leaving her dear friends. She had talked to Kaede many times. The old miko had given her the advice from her heart, but in the end it was Kagome's decision. The next day, she went home, never to return to the fairytale world she loved so much. She knew that despite her heartache, she had done what was right. She was not meant to be there. It was not her time, and by staying in feudal Japan, she could throw the balance of history off. Her modern ways had drawn the attention of many people in their travels, and the young girls were greatly influenced with her forward and sassy behavior. Besides, how could she leave her mom, brother and grandpa? Her mom would have been devastated and worried for the rest of her life. She couldn't do that to her.

She had said her tearful good-byes. The worst was Inuyasha. He acted angry at first. Like he didn't care, but in the end the passionate embrace he held her in, proved his undying love. Kagome felt the tear running down her cheek. She cursed herself silently for allowing the memories to come forth in her mind. She had gotten so good at pushing them away the last eight years. 'Damn,' here I go again.

She decided to quite dwelling on it and stood up. As she took her leave, she stopped and done something on a whim. She stepped up next to the statue. Sesshomaru's steel gaze staring right through her. She moved very close and gently she ran her fingers down his cheek. The stone was cold and smooth under her fingers. She looked into his eyes and whispered "Arigato Sesshomaru." She was crying again, so she decided it was time to shake it off and get back to work. She stepped down to the floor and disappeared around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Souta don't drop my lamp, you baka!" Kagome yelled at her younger brother. "I'm not, sis!" Souta replied in frustration. "Suminasen, Souta. I'm just getting tired and grouchy I guess." Kagome apologized for yelling at her brother. She had already worked all morning at the museum and now was on the task of moving her things to her new apartment. Her back was aching and she was getting hungry. Kagome was extremely glad for the help Souta was giving her in getting everything re-located.

She felt a little sad at leaving her old room at her mom's. It was a scary experience moving out of the protection of her family's home, to live by herself, but she was a woman of the 21st century and it was time to establish some independence. Her mother wasn't very excited, but she was doing a very good job of hiding her anxiety over her daughter moving out. She knew that Kagome could take care of herself, but she was going to miss having her close.

Kagome walked into her new flat. It was a nice size apartment. Not huge, but not really small. It had a nice view of the river Sumida, and was relatively close to where she worked, thus saving her a bus trip. She decided that she liked the view so much that she would happily make the bus trip to the university campus if she lucked out and got the other job there. Her mom had given her approval after a thorough scan of the neighborhood. It seemed like a relatively safe place and the few people she had met in the building were very polite. In fact, she and Mrs. Sonwai on the second floor were already swapping recipes.

It was an eight floor building and Kagome's new flat was on the very top floor. Souta almost fainted when he realized that they were going to have to lug all of her things up all of those stairs. The dresser was the worst part, but finally they were almost finished. Kagome and Souta collapsed on the couch that her mom bought her as a housewarming gift. "Whew! I'm give out." Kagome sighed breathlessly. Her mom had just finished putting away her dishes and silverware, and the only thing to stow away was her books. Of course, she had a huge amount of books. The numerous books on Asian History and Archaeology, as well as the wide collection of fiction she owned. She possessed almost every book written by the American author Anne Rice, and this was by far her most prized collection. She looked over to the vast assortment of boxes they currently resided in, and decided that they could stay where they were until tomorrow.

"Kagome, I think that's everything. Would you like some help putting away you books," her mother asked kindly, as if she read her thoughts. "iie mom. I've got all evening tomorrow to stow them away." She looked up as Kenta walked in the room. He was carrying the last suitcase, which held her clothing. "Arigato, Kenta. Please put that on my bed. I'll unpack it before I go to sleep." "Sure thing, Kagome," Kenta smiled at her. He had been a big help getting the heavy stuff moved, and she was very grateful.

They all gave her a hug and said 'Sayonara'. Then she was alone. It was so quiet. Kagome decided to turn on her stereo. She went to her bedroom and unpacked her clothing while she sang along with the music. It only took about half an hour to finish her task, so she decided to get a shower and go to sleep.

Although her body was exhausted from the moving, her mind was still very active. She lay in her bed staring at the ceiling for what seemed like ages. She knew it was the strange surroundings and being alone. This was going to take a bit of getting used to. Her mind began to drift to work and what she needed to do the following day. Her thoughts soon led Kagome to her statue of Sesshomaru. Did she just call it 'her' statue, heehee. She had to giggle at herself a little. She obviously had been spending too many lunches with the stone work of art. Maybe she should try playing solitaire on her computer once in awhile. Now that she lived close by, she could even come home for lunch, like Sakura does each day. Somehow the thought of missing her relaxing visits with her frosty friend saddened her a bit. She decided that she was being silly and rolled over letting her mind drift off to dreamland.

Dreams are a strange thing, you know? At times they are confusing nonsense, and at other times they seem to have some deep meaning that relates to your very existence. Kagome slept soundly as visions of a white ghost from the past touched her body in places that no man had ever been. She awoke the following morning to find she had been sweating heavily during the night. There was moisture between her legs. 'Hmm, she thought, ...I wasn't dreaming of Kenta last night.' She smiled a little at the thought. Her body had a mind of it's own sometimes. She knew that a woman her age was normally active in sex. She had made the decision a long time ago to save her virginity until her wedding night. Her friends poked fun at her about her 'old fashioned' views on sex, but Kenta respected her and loved her enough to wait. With all of the things going on in her life, she felt like sex would only complicate matters.

Kagome found that going to work was a much easier task than it had been while living at her mom's. She walked the short distance in half the time than it normally took, and found that she was quite a bit early. She decided to sit with Sesshomaru and make out her grocery list, while she waited for time to get started.

She rounded the corner to find him waiting there. A magnificent pillar of ethereal beauty, ever watching. "Ohayoo, Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she took her seat. She took out her paper and pen, prepared to write. She stared at the figure, as she had so many times in the recent past, but today something caught her eye. Something that struck her as a little strange. She couldn't quite pick up on it. It was almost as if his head was tilted a little more toward his shoulder than she remembered. 'You baka, she told herself, that's ridiculous.' She continued with her list.

"I think I'll pick up some things to make a soup. How does that sound, my prince?" She wrote down the items, as well as a few other necessities, and put away the list and pen. She sat back on the bench and smiled warmly to her granite companion. "You know, I dreamt of you last night. Mmmm, the things you did to my body. It was simply scandalous." She giggled to herself. "Well, I suppose I better get to work. Dewa mata, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome gathered her things and went off to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Kagome's workday was finally almost over. It was very late, because she had been counting inventory for the last two days. The museum was empty, except for her, because Mr. Osawa said good night to her about 30 minutes ago. She had to admit that the place was a little creepy when it was deserted. As her tasks were completed her mind was free to roam, unfortunately. She had welcomed the tedious task of counting relics today. It kept her mind from the ominous depression that this certain day of the year always held for her.

She gathered her things from her office and set out to go home. Her thoughts were of Inuyasha on this night, and she may as well accept that nothing could stop the impending sorrow. Living alone was great... most of the time. Tonight, however, she dreaded going back to the empty apartment. She decided to visit with her statue. He always comforted her, when she was feeling melancholy.

She took her usual seat, and looked up at the white Lord. "Konbanwa, Sesshomaru. I have come to keep you company for a little while. Or maybe it is you who keeps me company tonight." She shrugged her shoulders and leaned back. She had a hard time talking about her grief to anyone. Anyone real, that is. With the stone taiyoukai, she knew that he would not scold her, or try to cheer her. She wouldn't say anything that would hurt his feelings. He would simply listen. She knew Kenta loved her, but talking about Inuyasha to him was out of the question. Her mother only worried. No, Sesshomaru was the perfect confidant.

"Tonight is a bad night for me, my Lord. I mourn for your brother, and my friends. This is the day that I had to leave them, never to return." She sighed heavily. The tears were starting to form in her blue eyes. "Even after all these many years, I still can't pass this night without shedding tears for those I have left behind." Her sadness gave her voice a deeper tone. "I can't talk of my sadness to anyone. I always feel very alone on this night. I am cursed to always have the memory of them tearfully saying Sayonara, as I leapt into the well for the last time. I have managed through these years to push away the sadness, and only keep thoughts of happy times in my mind. This night is always the same though." The tears were streaming down her face in a torrent now. She knew they couldn't be stopped. They would simply fall until she fell asleep.

She decided she should head home, as the hour was nearing midnight. Thank goodness she could sleep in tomorrow. She took a deep breath and stood to leave. She stepped up to her stony friend, and once more she touched the smooth stone cheek of the demon lord. "Arigato, koi, once again you have been there for me when there was no one else that I could talk to." She found herself standing on her tiptoes and placing a warm kiss on the lips of her stone guardian. She felt the cold granite against her lips, and it saddened her a bit to think that he too, is gone from this world. She felt a warmth emanating from inside of her... strange... almost as if her long dormant miko powers were calling out to her. She shrugged it off as exhaustion, and said to the statue, "Konbanwa, my koi." Then she left the building.

On her way home she realized that she had never been out alone this late in her new neighborhood. It wasn't far to her apartment, but some of the streetlights were dim and a few were out completely. 'Damn, she thought, I should have called Kenta to walk me home. Well, may as well get on with it.' She was a little over half way home when she noticed a slight noise behind her. It was probably just her imagination, she told herself, but she increased her speed a little just the same. There it was again, and now she could hear footsteps behind her. The cold fingers of fear crept up her spine and sent her heart into a pounding rhythm in her chest. 'Oh Kami, what should I do?' She tried to calm down. It could just be one of her neighbors walking home. She forced a smile to her face and decided she would turn to see who was there. Before she could do that another set of footsteps joined the first. She heard a snicker of a mans laughter now. This is not good.

She couldn't stop herself from looking back, but that was a mistake. There were four guys behind her now. She could tell by the way they were dressed that they were not nice people. Black leather and ripped jeans. One of them had spiked hair and carried a chain on his side. Another was shorter, with a black tattoo on his forehead, and carried something in his hand. When they seen her looking they sneered at her with evil grins on their faces. 'Oh Kami, it's a gang.' She turned quickly back and picked up her pace. The ominous footsteps behind her increased speed, as well. She started to run. Tears were trailing behind her and the fear she felt in the pit of her stomach made her want to vomit.

The men grabbed her before she could get ten feet further. She screamed, but there was too many of them and strong hands were clamped over her mouth. Kogame was pulled from the sidewalk through the shrubs. The feel of their greedy hands all over her body was disgusting. Kagome was now terrified. Never before had a fear of this kind swept through her. No demon or ogre had ever made her gut wrench as it was doing now. Their laughter filled her ears. "Were going to fuck you good bitch," the one with the spiked hair said in a gruff, lust filled voice. The others were laughing again. She felt something cold slide up her dress. It was a knife. A whole new fear tore through her being. "You'd better let me go," she said defiantly. She barley recognized her own voice. Was he going to stab her? She heard the fabric of her clothes being cut from her body. The brisk night air stung her flesh. Kagome Higurashi had never felt so naked and alone in her entire life.

Kagome's creamy breasts were cupped by callused hands that squeezed and twisted her tender nipples. A fiery mouth suddenly clamped on to her left mound, sucking and biting at the caramel tip. A tongue was now sliding up her thigh. Another began greedily licking at her cheek... his liquor-laden breath sending waves of nausea through the struggling captive. Her body jumped as rough fingers probed the delicate folds between her legs.

'My treasured virginity', she thought, as the irony of the situation sank in. 'This was not supposed to happen!' Then Kagome heard another voice. A voice that sounded as sweet and ruthless as Satan's own. A voice that was none to familiar...but it couldn't be. A smooth voice that said "Back away from the girl ningen scum." The filthy hands stopped roaming over her body at the sound of that silken voice. Through her tears she could see a tall white form standing in the distance. The gang of lust inflamed men stood to face him. "Who the fuck do you think you are," the spiked leader shouted in an angry voice.

"Bow, worthless human, before Sesshomaru, Great Lord of the Youkai Western Lands." Kagome heard the words, but confusion and shock had her mind in a blur. She was obviously going insane. The resulting laughter from the men standing over her was mocking to say the least. They left her where she lay and stepped towards the offending figure in white. The echo of steel sliced through the air as knives were drawn. "We'll cut your throat you stupid son of a bitch!"

They never had a chance against the youkai lord as poison claws grabbed the leader by the throat and a spark of light emerged from the fingers on the right hand. The light grew to full length in the flash of an eye. One crisp snap sounded through the night, and three of the four were sliced in half. The burning of flesh was sickening while a repulsive sizzle, from the three fallen comrades, resounded through the darkness. Tears began to fall from their leaders terrified orbs when he realized that the time of his death was at hand. Suspended helplessly above the ground, he spilled gurgling breaths from his bleeding throat. With a powerful release the human was hurled against a nearby tree, to fall lifeless to the ground beneath.

It all happened so fast that Kagome didn't really understand. She was shaking in terror and crying uncontrollably. She blinked back the tears and opened her eyes. Just inches from her face hovered fierce amber eyes that she knew all to well. She'd obviously gone crazy, and in her delirium her mind was building a safe place. 'Safe? He is not safe! This can't be real, can it?' Her feeling of vulnerability, due to her nakedness, forced her to break the bewitching gaze of her savior. She grabbed at her clothes and belongings trying desperately to cover herself. In a second, Kagome was swept from the cold hard ground by powerful arms while a furry softness snaked around her.

Sesshomaru held the woman's tiny frame effortlessly. The urge to protect her flooded through him, but the raw smell of fear flowing from her tender flesh stirred his demon from its long slumber. His amber eyes began to bleed with swirling pools of crimson. He shook his head in an attempt to rein in the beast. The warm blood, of the female in his arms, radiated the honey sweet scent of her innocence creating an intoxicating aroma. As he deeply inhaled the thick fragrance, his body shivered. Sesshomaru suddenly found it extremely difficult to keep his inner youkai in check. 'Beast back down. You will not be freed at this time.' The words rang through his head, but his defiant demon began to struggle anew. With much effort he managed to ask the woman "Where is your home?" His velvet voice now contained a deep bestial rumble.

Weekly she lifted her arm and pointed to her building. "On the top floor," her tiny voice whispered. The wind began to stir and she felt the ground being swiftly left behind. She opened her eyes again and found that she was on the roof of her apartment building. She pointed to the door that led inside. Kagome struggled to pull the key from her purse, but a youkai isn't known for patience. She let out a little cry as the lock was ripped off. "Damn, I'll have to pay for that!" Her fear began to ebb with the fraction of anger that sprang forth.

"Water." The guttural sound of his voice made her jump. What is happening to him? "Water, girl. You must bath now!" His voice boomed through her empty apartment. He released his hold on her and sent her hurling to the floor with a violent push. Kagome picked herself up, ran to her bathroom, and locked the door as fast as she could. She took a deep breath, and half smiled at the absurdity of locking the door. 'A lock is not going to stop what is standing in my living room!'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The steamy cascade of water was comparable to having a spiritual experience. Her body was filthy from dirt and leaves, but she found it impossible to relax with Sesshomaru just beyond her bathroom walls. She scrubbed every inch of her body until it glowed pink. The memory of the men fondling her intensified her efforts. Her tears streamed freely from her blue eyes, mixing with the stream of scalding water from her shower. Her mind was racing at a speed that frightened her. "Kagome, she breathed in a heavy dose of misty air, get a grip. One step at a time." Her voice resounded in the small space. She turned the shower off, and stepped out of the tub. Her body ached from sore muscles, scrapes and bruises.

After quickly donning a yellow tank top and a pair of matching pajama bottoms, Kagome felt the sudden urge to have a stiff drink. 'I'm glad I put that Saki in the 'fridge for visits from grandpa.' Kagome walked out of her bedroom, without once acknowledging the angelic being, which was seated in the middle of her living room floor. He appeared not to see her, as he seemed to be in deep meditation. She grabbed the container from the top shelf and poured a generous amount into a glass. Without a second thought she let the fiery hot liquid flow down her throat. Her stomach began to tingle and a trail of warmth began to trace its way through her gut.

With a little false confidence in her belly, Kagome made her way into the living room, where her houseguest sat. His unwavering gaze followed her every movement. She took note that his eyes were no longer glazed with his demon aura. He seemed to have calmed the beast within. She was assured further when he spoke. "Be seated Miko. I wish to speak to you." Once again his voice flowed with its normal buttery calmness.

She almost argued that she'd rather stand, but her instincts instead, sent her bottom to the floor across from him. He sensed her initial defiance, and awaited the final result. As she lowered herself to the floor he was pleased that she had obeyed his command. He uncrossed his arms and by habit pushed his claws through his silken tresses. "It seems, woman, that I am now in your debt."

'Did she just hear him right? He's in my debt. He just saved me, so shouldn't it be the other way around,' Kagome's mind questioned his words. This whole night was like a terrible nightmare that wouldn't end. In the matter of a couple of hours, she had almost been raped, witnessed the gruesome deaths of four men, and now had her ex-boyfriends hated youkai half-brother sitting in her living room. 'Maybe I am going crazy.' Before she could question her sanity further, the shrill ring of her cordless phone invaded the quiet of the room. The sound was unexpected and made her jump. In a flash her visitor was poised over her phone and an acrid smell began to permeate the air. "No!" Kagome shouted at him just before her phone was destroyed. He froze, giving her a questioning look. "That's just my telephone!" She quickly leapt to grab the phone. She took a deep calming breath and answered it. "Hello?"

"Kagome, this is Kenta, I've been worried sick! I was afraid you were there." His voice sounded frantic, and Kagome wondered what could have upset him so. Had the police found the bodies already? She cringed at the thought of the trouble that was coming her way. Kenta interrupted her thoughts with, yet another, shock. "I heard on my scanner that the Sumida Museum was robbed. There are police there now. I was scared you may have been hurt."

"The museum was robbed," she asked? "Did they catch whoever did it? What was stolen?" The many fine artifacts that she valued so deeply crossed her mind in a flash. The treasures of the past, violated. Kenta began again, " that's all I know. Apparently the police responded to the alarm a couple of hours ago." Kagome processed this for a moment. 'A couple of hours ago are when I left. What is going on?' She had to get down there as quickly as possible. "Kenta, do me a favor and call my mom just in case she hears about this. Tell her that I'm fine. I'm going down there. Maybe I can help." Before he could reply, she hung up the phone.

'What to do with my six foot demon,' she thought as she made her way to her bedroom to change. She stopped and looked at Sesshomaru and realized that she couldn't leave him here alone. She may not have a home when she returned! "Sesshomaru, there has been a robbery at the museum where I work. I need to go there now. I will need you to come with me, but first we need to get your clothes changed."

"Change my clothes?" He looked at her in surprise. What was this Miko thinking? Being in her debt did not mean that he would take orders from her. "I do not think that will be necessary," Sesshomaru replied with a sarcastic glint.

She realized that he was telling her no. 'Good grief, this is going to be difficult.' She hastily pondered the way she should word her request in order to get him to agree. "My Lord, she began with a bow, you must understand that the clothes you now wear are from an ancient time. I don't know how you've managed to remain un-noticed this long in the year 2004. In order to accompany me, I ask that you please, follow me." He stared at her with his emotionless eyes. She couldn't tell whether he was going to follow or slice her open. Kagome didn't believe her eyes when he agreed to follow, producing a sigh of relief.

'Souta left a couple of outfits here last weekend.' Her brother was a couple of inches shorter, but the baggy pants he wears should fit just right. She threw open her closet and pulled out a pair of the kaki drawstring pants. They had baggy pockets on the thighs and down low on the legs. She grabbed the tee shirt hanging beside them. It was a white 'no fear' shirt with bold red letters on the back. It read 'If you can't hang with the big dog, stay off the porch'. There was a picture of three dogs cowering under a wooden porch. Kagome let out a giggle when she read it. She handed them both to Sesshomaru and quickly demonstrated how to work the zipper.

'Now for me,' Kagome turned and pulled open her dresser drawer to look for a pair of jeans. She grabbed an old pair of Levi's and a long sleeve blouse from the drawer to the right. She turned to slip into the bathroom, but stopped dead in her tracks. Sesshomaru stood before her in all his naked glory! Every inch of him was covered in flexing muscle. The lines on his chest rippled with each movement. His toned thighs bulged below the chiseled stomach. She suddenly choked as the shocking visage of his ample male staff swayed before her very eyes!

'Why would humans wish to wear these strange contraptions,' Sesshomaru pondered as he tried to figure out where to start. In an instant he caught the scent of something unfamiliar. It came to him faintly at first, but the heady aroma became suddenly strong. He sniffed once more, then turned to the miko who was just staring at him. He followed the scent, and took a step toward the source. He took another step and quickly realized that it was coming from the girl. She made no move as he closed the distance between them. Standing just inches from the miko.... he leaned down close to her neck. He breathed in deeply once more. 'Yes, it is definitely coming from the girl.' He bent a little further down and once again inhaled deeply. This aroma was maddening. Strange feelings were stirring inside his stomach. It took only a moment to understand what it was that he smelled. He stood to full height and gazed down at the girl before him. 'She is aroused.' Once again he felt the tug of his dark side.

Kagome was frozen. What was he doing? Was he sniffing her? 'This is just my luck, she thought, Who else but me could end up with a 6 foot tall naked dog demon in their apartment? Ayumi never has problems like this!' Her eyes moved with a mind of their own, taking in the delicious man standing so very close to her. 'Though she'd probably like to.' She let a little giggle slip out at the thought of that. That was all it took to snap them both out of the trance. Sesshomaru stepped back. Kagome swirled around and practically knocked the bathroom door down as she ran inside.

When she emerged minutes later she found him dressed in the modern clothes. He was just as handsome in the baggies and tee shirt. The modern clothing actually made him look taller. She quickly stepped back into her bathroom and grabbed a leather lace from the drawer. "Sit down here on the bed. I'll pull your hair back, and maybe that'll help a little." To her surprise he did as she asked. As she pulled her brush through his snowy locks, she reveled in the softness. 'I have tried every kind of conditioner, and my hair still doesn't feel this soft.' She was a little jealous. After she was finished he stood and looked at her. The markings on his face were going to stand out. "If anyone asks about the markings on your face, tell them that they are tribal tattoos. Tattoo's are really in, now, so that should be believable." He wrinkled his nose a little and repeated what she'd said. "Ta too." She smiled at him and nodded her head. "Let's go." She grabbed her purse and walked to her broken door. "Well, I guess I don't need to look for my keys. Maybe no one will stroll in here while we're out." Sesshomaru just stared at her with that emotionless gaze.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Kagome and Sesshomaru approached the museum. She could see the yellow tape stretched across the entranceway. There were three police cars in the driveway, and several officers were walking around shining flashlights. She could see Mr. Osawa's car in his parking space. He must be very upset. As they got closer she realized the extent of the damage. The entire doorway, and most of the wall surrounding it, was lying all over the patio and steps. It looked as if an explosion had blew the wall out. As they approached one of the officers he held his hand out to them. "Halt. This is a crime scene people." She grabbed Sesshomaru as he stepped in front of her with a defensive stance. "Let me handle this _please_." He looked at her and nodded in agreement.

Kagome told the officer who she was, and that she hoped that she could be of assistance to the investigation. The man in uniform seemed to be pondering what she said while he stared at her tall companion. "Who is he?" The officer questioned. "Uh, he's my room mate." Kagome couldn't think of a better lie than that on short notice. "The officer seemed to believe her and told her to follow him." He led her through the massive hole in the front of the museum and into the lobby, where Mr. Osawa was speaking to another officer. At the sight of her quickly walked over and hugged her gently. "Oh, Kagome, I'm so thankful you were not here when this happened! I would not have been able to forgive myself if you'd been injured!" She returned his warm hug. He stepped back and was now staring blankly at Sesshomaru. "Uh... Mr. Osawa, this is Sesshomaru. He is an old friend and my room mate." She realized that her boss was having a hard time with her last statement, and Sesshomaru realized it as well. He then bowed deeply to the old man in a largely respectful manner. This apparently set Mr. Osawa at ease, though he still glanced curiously at the white haired young man.

"Do you know what all has been stolen" Kagome asked the elderly curator? "Hai, it is most strange, Kagome." Mr. Osawa began walking further into the museum. When he stopped, Kagome's heart almost broke through her chest. "The statue of the Unknown Warrior was the only thing taken, my dear. Simply baffling." Kagome couldn't speak at first. She also knew that Sesshomaru was staring at her, gauging her response. 'He knew all along! Bastard. Just wait 'til I get him home, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind. He could have told me on the way here.' She silently cursed at her demon companion. The look in his eyes changed a little. Was he amused with her apparent anger? 'Ooo, the gall of him!'

Mr. Osawa was also looking at Kagome. Everyone knew that this was her favorite piece of work in the museum, so he anticipated that this was going to upset her. Kagome decided to play her _very real_ anger into her reaction. "I can't believe someone would do this!" Again she caught a glimpse of amusement coming from her tall companion. "We have to find the culprit and make them pay for this," she replied strongly with anger in her voice. She said the words while looking directly at Sesshomaru. This only proved to amuse him further as he actually let a smirk curl across his face. Kagome couldn't believe this was happening. This night just got worse and worse!

Mr. Osawa escorted them back to the entrance. "The strangest thing, Kagome, is this." She looked at the damage to the main entrance. The hole was huge. Her boss continued, "The hole is blown out, not in. Almost as if the explosives were placed on the inside." She could clearly see what he meant. None of the rubble was lying on the beautiful marble floor. It was all outside on the patio and steps. "The police seem to think that the thieves had someone inside the museum to place the explosive. After the front was blown, they entered and took the statue. What they don't understand is why. Why would someone break in through the main entrance where they could have been seen, and risk drawing additional attention by using explosives." Mr. Osawa shook his head sadly. "My beautiful museum. I must call a contractor first thing in the morning to get this rebuilt. Detective Minoko assured me that he would have an officer on duty here until it is repaired."

Kagome felt sorry for her distraught boss. She reached over and patted him on the back. "Everything will be alright, very soon. I'm sorry this happened to the museum, Mr. Osawa." Kagome tried to make him feel a little better, but knew her efforts were fruitless. She decided it was time to return home. She started to say good night to her boss, when a clean-cut young man in a brown suit interrupted them. He quickly flashed an ID card at her and began to speak.

"Miss Higurashi, I am Detective Minoko. I have a few questions I'd like to ask you." He pulled out a pen and a notepad. "Who is your friend here, Miss Higurashi?" He was looking up at Sesshomaru curiously. Kagome felt her heart sink into her stomach. "Um, this is my old friend, Sesshomaru...uh....Inuyoko." She looked at Sesshomaru quickly, afraid he was about to make a scene. The look he returned was only one of slight humor. The detective began questioning again. He asked her what time she left the museum and what time she arrived home. He also questioned her about seeing anyone suspicious in the area. Kagome started to tell him about the thugs, but the glare in Sesshomaru's eyes quieted her tongue. She told the officer 'no'.

He turned to Sesshomaru, who had until this time been quietly standing next to her. "Mr. Inu...yoko is it? Were you at home when your...err..room mate, arrived home?" He obviously didn't believe they were just room mates and old friends. Kagome started to answer for Sesshomaru, but he stopped her. "Yes. I was meditating when she arrived." His smooth voice commanded respect, and the surprise was evident on the detective's face. The officer suddenly understood that he wasn't dealing with an average tattooed punk.

"Just out of curiosity, what are those markings on your face," the detective was closely examining Sesshomaru's face when he asked the question. "They are the ancient tribal tattoo's of my forefathers," Sesshomaru said, as he bowed a little toward the detective. Minoko accepted this answer with a shrug. Hell, he'd seen stranger things in this city. He thanked them for their time, said he'd be in touch, and walked away.

Kagome gave a sigh of relief. She told Mr. Osawa goodbye and turned to go home. On the way home Kagome was just too tired to fuss at her youkai shadow. She began to feel the effects of her insane night. Her body was aching for sleep. She shivered a little as exhaustion began to envelope her. That was when Sesshomaru put his arm over her shoulder. She looked up at him in surprise. "This Sesshomaru will not bite you miko, I noticed your shivering." She smiled at him in appreciation, as strange as it seemed, and accepted the small kindness.

By the time Kagome got to the third floor of stairs, she thought her legs would collapse. It took every effort not to show her struggle to her companion. He, on the other hand, took the steps with ease, and wondered at the unusual woman ahead of him. Though she had been through a torturous night, she still had not complained. He waited to see how long she would struggle silently before she gave up. As the fourth flight of stairs loomed over her, he could smell her exhaustion, but suspected that she would never ask for help. A strange girl, this ningen who once belonged to his half brother. Sesshomaru told himself that the miko was simply moving to slow for his liking, so he swiftly swept her up into his arms. She made a slight protest, but didn't argue further when he glared down at her.

On the 6th floor they passed an elderly woman that Kagome met when she first moved in. The woman was quite shocked when she rounded the corner to come face to face with the stunning man carrying his little prize. She gave them a knowing smile that sent Kagome's face ablaze. 'Oh Kami, she thinks we are a couple!' She couldn't even bring herself to look at Sesshomaru, but she could feel the amused smirk sliding across his face once more. When they reached her apartment she expected him to release his hold on her, but instead he strode straight into her bedroom and lay her gently on the bed. Kagome sat up and began to speak. She had several things that she wanted to say to him and many questions that were swimming in her head. Before she could open her mouth, he stopped her. "Sleep little miko, we will discuss things after you have rested." With that he turned and closed her bedroom door behind him. Kagome just sighed and let sleep take her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Kagome crawled out of bed. The sun was high in the sky. Her clock on the nightstand confirmed that it was noon. She went to the bathroom and got dressed. As she got to her door, she noticed the sound of voices on the other side. A nervous shudder crept over her. She was suddenly aware that whoever was there was talking to Sesshomaru. 'Good grief, what was she going to say?' With a deep breath she opened the door. Sitting on the couch was Ayumi and Souta, who were apparently having a conversation with Sesshomaru who sat in the floor.

After her initial shock passed, Kagome smiled at her guests. She met Sesshomaru's gaze and relaxed a little. He was making an extra effort to assure her that everything was all right. Just the thought of the fierce demon lord sitting with her brother and best friend sent chills up her spine. He was not one to mingle with humans, and Kagome was surprised that he was being polite. She thanked the Gods silently, and went over to sit on the cushion next to him.

Souta spoke first. "Kagome, we heard about last night and we both came over to find out the scoop." Then Ayumi chimed in, "Yeah, and when we got here we were greeted by your 'roommate'." Kagome could see that her friend was dying to ask her all about her mysterious 'roommate'. She had a great deal of explaining to do, but she hadn't figured it out herself yet.

She repeated the story of the museum theft, carefully omitting any details about earlier events. They listened eagerly and both speculated on how and why the theft took place. They finally made ready to leave and Kagome stood to escort them to the door. As Souta hugged her good-bye he whispered in her ear, "My clothes look better on him." He smiled a mischievous grin and turned to escort Ayumi down the stairs.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and slammed the still broken door behind her. "Whew, that was close!" Sesshomaru simply stood there with his normal emotionless mask, gazing back at her. "Arigato, Lord Sesshomaru, for covering for me." He made no reply and seated himself once again in the floor. Kagome sat opposite him. He really was an amazing man. She reflected on the many times she witnessed his deadly accurate attacks. Once she met a little girl he brought back from the dead. The same little girl that he protected and provided for everyday after. 'He tried to kill me once....and he's saved me once. There are definitely two sides to this taiyoukai lord.'

"Sesshomaru, please tell me how you came to be incased in stone." Kagome figured that would be the best place to start. He stared down at the floor for what seemed an eternity. "In the year 1726 a youkai wizard, by the name Takashi, rendered me into the pillar of rock. It is unknown how. This Sesshomaru was in a great battle, where I slaughtered thousands of the enemy youkai. The battle was won and I turned to take my leave. The wizard appeared before Sesshomaru. A powder substance was released from his hand. This Sesshomaru was turned to stone." He shook his head a little. "The world went by each day for me, and I had no sense of time, but I could see and hear everything around me. This has been Sesshomaru's fate until our paths crossed again these many years later." He paused briefly, and Kagome told him that it had been around 500 years.

Sesshomaru actually had a genuine look of sorrow on his face. Kagome could not believe her eyes. She never thought it possible that the Great Taiyoukai of the Western Lands actually had emotions. She certainly never thought that she'd witness them in person. He shook off the pesky emotion and began again. "This Sesshomaru had many years of imprisonment. At times, I slept a very deep sleep, lasting years. At other times, when there was closeness of others, I never slept at all. There were many years to reflect on my life, my father...my brother. Rin and Jaken were gone. I lived on, trapped inside a granite hell. Until one day you found this Sesshomaru. You Miko.... you released me." He paused briefly and ever so gracefully rose to stand before her. "The first time you touched me, I felt a warmth in my neck. I was able to move my head just a little, but still the occurred stone held me in it grasp."

A flash of light moved in front of her eyes. Kagome blinked and he was kneeling just inches in front of her. His mouth was so close to her face that she could feel his breath caressing her cheek. It was like fresh mountain water. The thud of her heart pounded in her ears. Then he began speaking again. "Not until you touched your lips to this Sesshomaru, did the spell break completely."

Kagome couldn't speak at that moment. She was sure if she did, her voice would squeak like a mouse. 'Kami, he is just as magnificent as I remembered him.' "How horrible for you, being so alone those many years." She brought her hand up to once again caress his face. This time, instead of cold, hard stone, her hand met his warm skin. He didn't flinch, instead he nudged his cheek further into her hand. She could not imagine what it must have been like for him, and now he was in a world full of humans. Possibly the last of his kind. Her heart melted for this ethereal being before her.

Her tender hands on his skin felt like heaven. The many years of solitude gave Sesshomaru the opportunity to really think about his relationship with other beings. His hatred of humans was spawned by their prejudice of his kind, no matter humans many weaknesses. No matter how powerful the demon. The humans always looked down their nose at all youkai. Meeting Rin began to change his feelings about ningens. She held no prejudice towards him. She showed him kindness, when no other being, since his parents died, ever had. Not all humans are the same. Kagome held no prejudice against him. He could sense it. She feared him just a little, but no prejudice.

Kagome pulled her hand back and settled it in her lap. She wanted to ask him of Inuyasha and her friends. She had always wondered what happened to them, but now that she could find out, she was unsure that she wanted to know. She built a dream a long time ago that placed them in lives that were fruitful and happy. Did she want to find out if it was really a nightmare? What if they did not live long? What if they were not happy? They were gone, no matter what, or when it happened. She decided against asking him. Her dream would be enough.

"I guess the police will be coming to ask me about the dead men soon. With the search for the 'thieves', they're sure to find the bodies soon. I'm afraid that they will find evidence I was there. I'm going to have a hard time explaining how they died." Kagome's voice was riddled with worry.

Sesshomaru had no idea that this was bothering her until now. Everything had happened so fast, that they had not spoken of the incident since it happened. "Do not waste your energy worrying over such things. This Sesshomaru took care of that. My poison has long since dissolved the pathetic riff-raff to nothing."

Kagome listened to his words carefully. She silently thanked Kami for that. She also felt a little sorry for the poor saps. No one would ever know the fate that befell them. Sensing her sadness Sesshomaru touched her hand. "They were going to harm you, miko. I could not allow them to live." He truly was an ancient warrior. He was so out of touch with the modern era, that he would never be able to survive. She knew she had to do everything in her power to educate him to modern times. She felt responsible for him.

After a little thought, she knew what to do. "Come on Sesshomaru, let's go get a burger. I've got somewhere we need to go." She gathered her things and they left the apartment. Walking down the street became a whole new experience, when walking with Sesshomaru. His proud countenance and ferocious good looks bought the attention of all that passed by. His white hair and facial markings took the initial glance into a full-blown stare. Young girls and old women all took in the sight of his beauty. Men stepped aside, as if afraid of him. Kagome felt very tiny and invisible next to him. He, however, walked carelessly along as if he did not notice the stares and gawking.

At the fast food restaurant he refused to eat human food. Kagome hushed him before anyone noticed. She gave up trying and ordered herself a meal. They slid into a booth in the back of the restaurant. The people inside finally seemed to lose interest in Sesshomaru. Kagome relaxed a little and quickly ate her meal. Sesshomaru could tell that the staring humans were making Kagome nervous. He had gotten used to curious humans many centuries ago. It amused him when young girls swooned in his presence, but he mostly ignored the others.

They left the restaurant and boarded the bus. Sesshomaru looked a little uneasy with the close quarters on the bus. Kagome tried to ease his discomfort a little by holding his hand in her own. He looked at her then, with his golden gaze. He focused on her cerulean eyes. The claustrophobic feeling dissipated as he drown in their depths. Kagome felt warmth spread through her body. His eyes seemed to see straight into her soul. The bus stopped at the library and Kagome almost regretted having to break the hold he had over her.

After picking up a few books they stopped by the video rental. Kagome felt a little silly browsing for movies with the taiyoukai. She bet Inuyasha would be having a good laugh if he could see them now. She snickered. Sesshomaru looked down and asked her what it was that she found humorous. She told him, but expected a snide reply. Instead he threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh. Kagome's mouth dropped to the floor. The Great Lord Sesshomaru was laughing, in a video outlet no less! Kagome just stood there in awe. His laughter was exuberating. Kagome found that she enjoyed the sound of it very much. It took forever at the checkout counter, because the young girl waiting on them couldn't keep her mind on her task. When Sesshomaru gave her a little smile, the girl turned beet red and completely forgot how to count change.

On the way out the door Kagome heard her name being called loudly from behind her. She turned to see Miyu and Yuka running toward her. "Konnichiwa Miyu and Yuka!" Kagome's words fell on deaf ears as she realized the two girls were just staring dumbfoundedly at Sesshomaru. "Miyu, Yuka, I'd like to introduce you to an old friend, Sesshomaru Inuyoko." They couldn't even speak. Like silly teens they just stood there and giggled. Finally Miyu found her voice. "Why Kagome.... have you been keeping this handsome man all to yourself?" Miyu grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and Kagome suddenly felt jealousy flood through her. She pulled Sesshomaru's arm along behind her as she left her friends standing there while she muttered something about important things to do."

Kagome's obvious bout of jealousy brought an amused smirk to Sesshomaru's face. "Kagome, you seem to be disturbed with your friend." His smiling face made her burn with embarrassment. She tried to cover up by saying, "Well, they are a little irritating at times." He could smell her embarrassment and so he dropped the subject. The bus ride home, was pretty much a repeat of earlier, but Sesshomaru had to admit that it was a little easier than the first time. Maybe he could learn to co-exist in this human world after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Kagome and Sesshomaru spent the remaining afternoon going over history and watching movies. The study session was interrupted briefly by a knock at the door. She opened the door to find Detective Minoko inspecting her broken lock. "Kanbanwa Detective, please come in." Kagome was a little nervous at his scrutiny. 'Was she a suspect in his case?' "Miss Higurashi, I see the lock has been broken on your door here. Did you have a break in?" His inquisitive eyes seemed to be searching her face. Kagome was taken aback by his questioning gaze. Thankfully Sesshomaru stepped in front of her and took the door from her hands. "Good evening Detective. I can answer that question. You see, I lost my...key, and had to bust the lock to get in." The detective nodded at the tall pale young man but continued to ask, "When did this happen?" Sesshomaru shot him a steely look. "Last evening, detective." The officer pulled his notebook and wrote something inside. Kagome felt her stomach turn into a knot.

Detective Minoko stepped into her apartment. He slowly let his eyes roam over the room. After he was satisfied, he asked if he could take a look at the rest of the place. They both nodded and stood back to let him browse flat. He opened the bedroom and looked back at the two. "Just one bedroom.... where do you sleep Mr. Inuyoko?" Sesshomaru's anger at the man's line of questioning was very evident. Kagome looked to him with pleading eyes. 'Stay calm, Sesshomaru,' she prayed silently. He made gallant effort to compose himself, but his words were sharp and to the point. "I do not believe, Detective, that is of any relevance to your investigation."

The warning in his words was evident to the Minoko, 'Interesting, he thought, seems I've hit a raw nerve.' He completed his review of the flat. Returning to the living room, he began another series of questions. All of which had been answered before. Sesshomaru knew that the man used the questions as an excuse to inspect their dwelling. It angered him a bit, knowing of the man's deceitful entry. As the detective finished writing in his little book he stood to leave. That's when he pointed to the piles of books and videos. "Looks like someone is quite a history buff."

His insolence was beginning to shake Sesshomaru's control, but he being the master of the emotionless mask answered, "Hai, I find the subject fascinating." Kagome was not surprised that Sesshomaru was feeling aggravated at the incessant questioning. In his time, he would have slain the man by now. She was grateful that he retained his control.

Her nerves were raw after the detective finally left. Sesshomaru could sense Kagome's turmoil. He smiled at her in an attempt to calm her, and she relaxed a little. Finally they could continue the lesson. This was the fastest way that she could think of to inform him of the world's current state of affairs. He was a very fast study. He breezed through her books in a mere fraction of the time that it would have taken her.

Around 7:00 her phone rang. "Konbanwa Kagome," it was Kenta's voice. She had been expecting his call. He always called after he got home from work. They talked for a few minutes before he asked her if she wanted to catch a movie. Kagome felt guilty, but she couldn't leave Sesshomaru alone all night. He was still not used to the smells and sounds of the modern city. 'How will Kenta react to another man staying with her?' She decided not to mention it for the time being. She instead, declined his offer, feigning exhaustion from the previous night. He sounded a little disappointed, but took the rejection pretty well.

Kagome was amazed at how open Sesshomaru was to the changes since his time. He seemed to accept the human aspect pretty well. He admitted that he found the smells of the city repulsive. His sensitive ears also presented a problem. When he was in town earlier he relied heavily on his ability to maintain control in any situation. If not for that, he would have gone mad from it all. "I think it will take some getting used to, miko. I am a survivor, and I will survive this new era." Kagome knew that what he said was the truth. If it had been any being besides Sesshomaru, she would have had her doubts. He was both powerful and intelligent. This combination would bring him through this.

They both decided to call it a night, when Kagome's eyes began to cross from all the reading they had done. She felt that he had a better grasp on things. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, that you have been left alone in the world. I wish things were different for you." He looked at her for a long moment the said, "If you mean there are no youkai left in this era, well I assure you there are. I sense their presence. Their numbers have greatly diminished, but there are even youkai in this city." Kagome couldn't believe her ears. She never thought that there were survivors from the feudal era. Sesshomaru, seeing her obvious surprise, continued, "Youkai are very good at adapting to their surroundings. We have the ability to disguise our appearance. Our race existed before mankind, and will continue to exist long after mankind is no longer rulers of the earth." She thought about his words. They made sense. They posses abilities humans only long to posses.

"Besides, Sesshomaru said softly, I'm not alone. I have you, miko." He reached out and pulled her into his arms. Kagome was caught off guard. His sudden action sent her heart racing. Their close proximity sending waves of heat through her core, as memories of his earlier nakedness flooded into her head. His thighs pressed against her body. Her hands went to his chest to push away, but once they came in contact with the hard muscles, she couldn't help but rub across them. His angelic face hovering so close to her own sent a warmth through her womanhood that she simply couldn't ignore. His hair was pulled loose and it fell languidly over their shoulders like a canopy of the finest silk threads. His clawed hands moved up to grasp her own soft raven tresses, then he pulled her head back.

His mouth was on her throat now. Slowly tasting her as if she were a fine wine. His tongue sliding up until he reached the curve of her ear. Kagome came back to Earth and began to push at his chest, muttering incoherently about Kenta and betrayal. He pulled her hard against him once more and emitted a low growl. His warm breathe in her ear. His fangs nipping at the lobe. "By the Gods you smell delicious. You can not tell me that you don't want me, Kagome. I can smell your arousal pouring forth." With that he lowered his hand and smoothly pulled it between her thighs. Kagome let out a tiny cry of surprise. "I can imagine by now, that your sweet flower is dripping in anticipation of me."

Kagome could not argue with that. Her body seemed to have a mind of it's own, as if she had taken a warm and fuzzy drug. He was bewitching her senses. Making her ache, almost painfully, with want. His lust was evident in his eyes, which were swirling crimson pools. His voice had taken on a bestial purr. His manhood, hard and alert, pressed against her abdomen. Yes, Kagome wanted him...desperately, but despite it all she had to stop this from happening. She couldn't betray her kind-hearted fiancé. She couldn't let lust steal love from her. "No!" She spat the word at him and wiggled from his grip. She ran to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. She heard something break in the livingroom floor. He was angry, which made her a little afraid. Suddenly his voice boomed through the door, "No Fear, wench! My beast smells your fear! You must not fear me!"

Kagome could hear the demon surfacing in his voice. Her fear brought it out? 'Oh Kami, I have to calm down.' She quickly made her way to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. The warm water washing away her fear and lust. She stayed in the shower, letting the calming effects of the water flow over her body. 'I can't let this happen again. I am engaged to Kenta, and he doesn't deserve this.' She silently cursed her body for reacting to the taiyoukai lord. She resigned herself to the fact that he had to go soon. She would simply double her efforts to get him out in the world. The sooner he could function in today's society, the sooner he could function without her. Somehow, the thought of never seeing Sesshomaru again brought tears to her eyes. Why did things have to be so complicated?

Sesshomaru fought to bring his beast under control once more. His inner youkai was a part of him, but also separate. It fed off of blood and fear. His own passion and lust brought him to the brink of releasing the beast, but Kagome's fear was a scent that broke the thin threads which kept it at bay. 'The youkai wants to taste her.' Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he could reign it in once completely released. If he allowed the beast its freedom, it would claim her, as it's own. Sesshomaru knew that would hold a whole knew set of obstacles for him to cross. Once the beast claimed it's mate, it would be for life. It would fiercely protect what was his, and nothing would be able to stop it.

Since the Miko first began to speak to him, while he was still encased in stone, he had grown to care for her. Her visits kept him from insanity. When she spoke to him openly he was allowed to see into her soul. After all these centuries he could finally understand what Inuyasha seen in this human woman. He winced as he remembered the first time they met. He covered her delicate body with his poison. The Tetseiga she held in her hand was her saving grace. He had been naive to the hearts of humans in his youth.

His thoughts brought him out of the beasts grasp. As his eyes cleared so did his mind. He could smell the tears she shed as she bathed. 'Damn, he sighed deeply, I do not wish to bring her sadness or harm.' He decided then that he must never let his hunger for her cloud his mind again. 'She has a great light inside her that I must not extinguish with my darkness.' With a heavy heart the demon lord lay down on the floor. Staring at the ceiling of her little eighth floor flat, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Kagome left the apartment, fairly confident that she could trust Sesshomaru alone for a little while. She had spoken with him in great detail on the subject of restraint. Her finger still hurt from shaking it at him so much. He had destroyed her lamp, last night. Her door was still broken, and he almost melted her phone. If she had anything left by the time he moved out, she'd be lucky. She versed him in working the television and left him with plenty of reading material. He promised to be good.

She walked up to the Kenta's family store. She dreaded talking to him about Sesshomaru, but she simply couldn't keep hiding it from him. It would be better if he heard about her houseguest straight from her. It was only a matter of time before someone let it slip. As she stepped inside, Kenta's personal assistant stood and bowed. He immediately left to get her fiancé. Kulu rarely left Kenta's side; he was a very loyal employee. Kenta soon emerged from the back. "Konnichiwa, my sweet," Kenta's smiling face was clearly happy to see her. Kagome kissed him on the cheek and told him that she wished to speak with him on an important matter. Kenta was eager to hear her out and told Kulu that he would return shortly. Kulu seemed a little concerned with being left to handle the shop alone. Kenta assured him he wouldn't be long.

Kenta walked beside her as they strolled down the busy street. He led her to the little park about a block from the store. He noticed her staring at him as they walked, and leant down planting a kiss on her cheek. She thought how sweet he was, and smiled back at him. He looked very handsome today in his black silk suit. His dark sunglasses gave him a mysterious edge. She decided she liked him in black. He would make a very handsome groom.

They took a seat on an empty bench. People passing by, took no notice of them at all. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry, with important issues on their minds. Kenta took her hand in his and asked her what she needed to talk about. 'Here goes nothing,' Kagome hoped for the best. "Kenta, I want you to come to my apartment tonight and meet someone." He looked a little surprised, but before he could say anything she continued. "You remember my ex-boyfriend, Inuyasha? Well, his older brother Sesshomaru blew into town. He really is ignorant to the ways of the city, and he has nowhere to stay. I felt really sorry for him, so I told him he could stay with me for a little while. I hope you aren't mad." She looked into his face, but the glasses he wore shadowed his eyes. He didn't speak for a couple of minutes, then he smiled deeply at her. "Kagome, I trust you. This older brother is no threat to me and I could never be mad at you."

'Whew! I worried myself sick over this, for nothing. I should have trusted his kindness,' Kagome chastised herself for doubting him. She leaned close and took his lips with her own. The kiss was tender, laced with deep passion. It had grown very hard to keep themselves in check. She pulled back and smiled at him shyly. "Only a few more months now, and we will be husband and wife." He returned her smile, hugged her to him and whispered in her ear, "You mean everything to me, Kagome."

Kenta stood and told her he had to get back. She understood he was busy, so she said good bye and headed to the market. She wanted to pick up a few things before returning home.

Kagome ascended the many flights of stairs to her apartment. When she got to her door, she was surprised to see the lock was replaced. She opened up and stepped inside. There was no sign of Sesshomaru. She went to the kitchen to put away her produce, and could hear the shower running. 'He must have decided to take a bath.' The image that invaded her mind made her heart skip a beat. She couldn't help thinking how he would look with water pouring over his bare form. She quickly chastised herself for her impure thoughts. That's when she heard him through the wall. "So miko, you're thinking of me again!" He followed his statement with a hearty laugh.

Kagome turned beet red. 'Damn his nose!' Even my secret desires can't be secret with him around! Her anger replaced her arousal, and she continued putting away her items. The phone rang and surprised her. She answered it and heard Souta on the other end. "Konnichiwa Sis. How's it going with your house guest?" She laughed and little and said, "OK I guess. I've managed to keep him from breaking most everything except my lamp and door." Souta burst out laughing. "Well, I stopped by and fixed that for you earlier. You were out, but he let me in." "Souta, I should have known you were the one who fixed it. Thanks." Kagome could always count on Souta. He laughed again, "No problem, Sis. I didn't want you to get in trouble with the landlord. So how is Kenta handling this?" Kagome recapped the conversation she'd had with Kenta earlier. "Wow, Souta said, let's see if he feels that same way after he meets him!" Her stomach sank a little at that thought. "Yeah, your probably right," Kagome said. "I hope he has as much faith in me as he says he does. Thanks again Souta, for fixing my door." They said their good-byes and Kagome plopped down on the couch.

Sesshomaru emerged from the bathroom with soaking wet hair. Kagome jumped up and ran to grab a towel. She pulled him to the floor in front of the couch. She sat behind him and began pulling the long bundle into the towel. He made no protest as she dried his hair. He only sat quietly allowing her to rub the towel over his head. She grabbed her brush and sat back down to brush through it. His hair was so long; it was quite the task. She almost suggested cutting it shorter but stopped in case it may offend him. An inu youkai prided themselves on their appearance. His long hair was simply a part of him.

He thanked her for her assistance. Kagome rose to grab one of the bags she brought in earlier. She pulled out some clothes she bought for him while she was out. There was a beautiful white silk shirt with red flames at the bottom. There were two blue dragons imprinted on the front sides and one large one across the back. It buttoned up but was made to wear loose. She couldn't resist when she seen it in the window. She picked up a pair a navy baggies that were the softest fabric she'd ever touched, to match the shirt. In another shop she found a pair of burgundy pants and a matching kaki shirt. The shirt had a loose, woven design, which was almost sheer. She had spent more money than she should have, but for some reason buying him something cheap didn't seem right. He accepted her offering with a bow. He was pleased with her purchases.

Sesshomaru asked her how her visit with her 'man' went. She told him great, and that he was coming over later on. She wasn't sure, but she thought he tensed a little at that. She asked him to please be nice to Kenta. He agreed that he would bring him no harm. The rest of the afternoon he was strangely quiet. Sitting on the floor and reading to himself. Kagome took the time to straighten up the house and prepare the evening meal.

The book could have been empty for all he knew. Sesshomaru was not reading a word. Instead his mind wondered to the miko and her 'man'. He knew this day would come, but still dreaded it. He was not one to back down. When he wanted something he took it. When he didn't want something he destroyed it. How in the hell was he going to sit for hours with this human male who had feelings for his miko? 'You will do this, because she is not yours.' He told himself that over and over. Kagome told him of the mans kindness to her. He must control his instincts, or she would never forgive him. He laid the book aside, deciding to spend some time in meditation. He rose and muttered something about time alone on the roof.

'He sure is acting strange.' Kagome huffed when he shut the door behind him. 'Hell, he's Sesshomaru, that's nothing new for him.' She shook her head and turned on the television.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Kagome was getting a little nervous about Kenta's arrival. By the time she hear the knock at the door she was ready to scream. She had spent the previous hour giving etiquette lessons to a handsome demon 'STATUE'. Statue described him perfectly, because all he did the whole time was give her that annoying, emotionless stare of his! He didn't nod, roll his eyes, shrug his shoulders, nothing! Exasperating!

The knock finally came, and Kagome opened the door, 'here goes nothing.' Kenta stepped in and gave her a big hug. Sesshomaru stood just inside. Kagome introduced them, and could see the pure shock reflected on Kenta's usually cheerful face. He fought it off well, she had to admit, and sat down on the couch. Sesshomaru took his usual spot on the floor and Kagome went to get a drink for everyone.

Kagome could have cut the tension with a knife. Sesshomaru was being extra polite, which in itself was very frightening. She could not hear their conversation, but she could see the ice lord very clearly from the kitchen. He did not take his eyes off of Kenta even once. She had not even seen him blink since they sat down. Her anxiety level was rising by the second.

She returned to find them discussing the subject of trade and other objects of boredom. She was, however a little surprised that Sesshomaru knew so much, 'And I thought he was just daydreaming when he had the TV turned to Finance Today.' She smiled at the two, and took a seat next to Kenta. He seemed a little more at ease than before. 'He probably thought I had a thug living with me, with Sesshomaru's 'tattoo's' and white hair. The realization that he was quite intelligent must have helped him relax a little.'

Everything was going stiffly, but fine until Kagome got up to get a cup of tea. Kenta also rose to use the bathroom. As he passed by her, he playfully popped her behind. Kagome jumped and let out a giggle at his unexpected love pat. Thank the Gods he had shut the door before he heard the growl, but Kagome heard it very clearly. She immediately looked towards the youkai lord. His eyes were tinged with red and a low guttural snarl was emitting from his throat! She couldn't let Kenta see him like this! Her instinct to calm him may not have been the best choice she had ever made. She hurried to Sesshomaru and kneeled very close to him. She began rubbing his cheek with the palm of her hand.

At the feel of her feathery touch Sesshomaru closed his eyes and reveled in her scent. He new he had been a bad boy, but decided that the consequences were not so bad after all. When he looked up, Kagome was fixed on him with deep concern in her cerulean eyes. "Sesshomaru, she began after seeing the red fade away, you can't act like this to Kenta." He returned her gaze with his golden amber stare. A soft, deep purr now replaced the snarl. "My apologies, miko. This has been more difficult than I expected. This Sesshomaru will give a greater effort to control the beast."

Kagome quickly moved to the couch before her fiancé returned. Her hand could still feel the heat from his face. The simple touch made her grow warm beneath her stomach. 'Kami, I could kick myself for allowing him to effect me like that!' She cursed herself repeatedly as she smiled an innocent smile. Before Kenta could sit, Sesshomaru held his face up high and sniffed the air deeply. "Do you smell that Kenta," he asked as he allowed a little smirk to curl his lip? Kenta then sniffed and shook his head no. "That's a pity," he locked his gaze with Kagome's own. She knew what he meant! She couldn't stop the bright red flush that covered her face.

Kenta just shrugged it off. Kagome knew he thought Sesshomaru was on the strange end of the stick. It was nearing 9:00 in the evening, when Kenta rose to leave. Kagome escorted him down to his car, where he then proceeded to explain his concerns to her. "Kagome, it's not that I don't trust you, but are you sure that I can trust him?" His statement was a little disturbing to her, for more reasons that he could know. "This is only temporary, please try to be patient. I know he's a little odd, but he is no threat to me." He just eyed her a little sideways and said, "Maybe your right." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and shut the car door. Kagome knew that he felt a whole lot differently than he was saying. His kiss was evidence of that.

Her feet were dragging as she ascended the stairs. 'Poor Kenta he's never done anything to deserve this." When she walked inside she was surprised to find that Sesshomaru wasn't there. She looked in the bedroom, but he wasn't there either. She wasn't concerned as he frequently went to the roof to meditate. She decided to read a little before bed.

Sesshomaru knew that there was more to this human than meets the eye. He smelled something on him that he couldn't identify. The emotion this man showed to him was not what was underneath. He could smell the seething anger that was masked with a smile. From what Kagome told him, this Kenta was kind hearted. This youkai smelled something different. After Kagome took her friend to the car, Sesshomaru swiftly went to stand on the roof. He could see and hear them clearly from this viewpoint. 'So, he does not think he can trust me. Hmmm...maybe he's right.' With the start of the engine the chase was on.

Sesshomaru followed the car further into the city. Flying high above the streets no human could see him. The taiyoukai tracking the object of his interest. The automobile stopped. Sesshomaru watched as he entered the building on the left. 'This must be the shop Kagome spoke of.' With swirling grace he touched down on the rooftop. Immediately he noticed the same smell as he found earlier on Kenta. It was much stronger here. There were other scents and smells mingled, but this one was unique.

His curiosity satisfied, he rose into the night, a blue flash of light carried him home. When he arrived at the apartment he noticed something strange. In front of the building were two humans in an automobile. They were sitting in the same place as earlier when he left to follow Kenta. He perched on the roofs edge to get a better look. After squatting on the ledge for thirty minutes observing the two men, he leapt down and went inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

On the couch he found a sleeping miko. A book she'd been reading lying in her lap. Her head was leaned back showing the full length of her tender throat. He could see, as well as hear, the steady rhythmic beat of her heart. Her full pink lips were parted ever so slightly. Long black lashes resting on her cheeks. Long trails of raven hair fell around her shoulders and hung fluidly over the back of the couch. Her long delicate legs were bent and tucked to her side. She looked like and angel dreaming of butterflies and fluffy clouds.

He sat down beside her and took a deep breath, allowing her sweet scent to fill his senses. Her tender innocence, combined with ancient wisdom made him respect not only her beauty, but also whom she was underneath. Even now she is trusting and unaware of the danger lurking so very close. She sleeps a deep and cleansing sleep, with no fear, while a demon's breath caresses her creamy flesh. He removed the book, carefully setting it aside.

His mouth just an inch from her exposed throat. Her scent was driving him mad. Her beauty was intoxicating. In seconds he moved over her. His long legs bent gracefully as his knees came to rest in the couch. He hovered just over her, not touching, but so close. He nuzzled his face closer to her neck, allowing her soft hair to fall around his face. When she let out a soft moan, he froze. The sound of it sent a shiver of excitement through the youkai lord. He could hear her heartbeat pick up it's pace just a bit. He knew she could awaken any second from her slumber.

Sesshomaru allowed himself the pleasure of tasting her. His tongue slid slowly, tracing the curve of her throat. She was fully awake now. He opened his mouth and pressed his lips over the rapidly beating pulse on her neck. He could feel her life's blood rushing against his tongue. He awaited her movement. She would surly push him away. He wound his hands through her hair feeling her warm scalp against his claws. She shivered at the touch. Slowly he moved his lips over her exposed neckline, up her cheek, to nibble and tug at the curve of her ear. Another moan slipped past her lips. He could hardly hold back his passion for this creature underneath him. He whispered softly against her hair, "You do things to me, that even I, do not understand."

His words moved her in a way that was a mystery to them both. Her hands moved up to wrap around his neck. His long hair shining silver in the dimly lit room. It fell over her like a blanket of shimmering snow. She pulled her fingers through it, reveling in it softness. He smelled of a fresh winter morning. The electricity of his touch melting her inhibitions. He began a low feral purr. The primitive sound sent waves of heat through the woman. His mouth moved, exploring her body. She arched against him slightly when he nipped at the crevice where her shoulder and throat meet. He nipped again...and again.

The aroma now touching his senses was filled with her lust for him. The scent captured his willpower and locked it away. He released his youkai. Through half open lids she could see his eyes glazing over. She should have been afraid, but she wasn't. It strangely excited her. A little voice called out, warning her of what she was doing. A voice called reason, told her to stop. She closed her ears to the voice. It wasn't very hard to do, with this prince of light and darkness pressing his heated body against her. His mouth tracing fiery paths across her skin.

She was not rejecting him, and he could not stop the flood of need that threatened to consume him. Sesshomaru slipped his hands down to the hem of her dress. He slowly and carefully pulled it up over her head. With the flick of his razor sharp talon, the underthing covering her breasts was gone. The round mounds of flesh bounced when released from their prison. They called out to him for attention. With a claw covering the right he began to knead it. Cupping it, then he released it, only to capture it once more. He gripped the caramel nipple between his fingers, twisting it and pinching it, sending waves of sensations through his little miko. He lowered his head and let his tongue trace a path around the left. He nipped his fangs over the swollen bud there.

Kagome could hardly catch her breath. His mouth was sucking at her breast, while his hair tickled her skin. Her arousal was pounding in her very core. She could barely stand the pain of it. She arched her pelvis against him once more. She felt his left hand move down her side. Tracing the curves of her body. It slid like a snake until it captured its prey. The hand grasped her warm core. She felt as if she would explode. The barrier of her silky panties separating them. Not for long. She heard a rip, and felt the barrier fall away. Then...she felt his claw slide between the folds of her womanhood. She moaned in pleasure as the invading finger began to caress the tiny bulb of flesh hidden there. Again she arched against him.

A growl escaped him when he touched her wet core. The heat of it, so intense, that it almost burned. Her moisture making it easy to discover the opening hidden there. She sucked in a breath as he slipped the long clawed finger deep inside her. He could feel her tighten the muscles around it. He was panting with his lust for her. Biting and licking at the nipple in his mouth, produced a delightful response from her tiny form. She bucked against him, which excited him beyond anything he'd ever known.

He lowered himself from her, making her whimper at the loss of him. Only to scream again in pleasure when he buried his face between her thighs. She tasted so sweet... he groaned with the pleasure of it. Her tiny bulb teasing against his tongue. He flicked it and nipped at it then sucked on it hard. He pressed his tongue against it and began circling it with increased pressure. His miko moaned and screamed out her pleasure. She arched her pelvis to his mouth and entangled her hands in his hair pushing his face further into her wet folds. He pushed his claws into her opening while continuing the assault on her clitoris. Her muscles began to clench and he could feel her release building. His own arousal pushing against it's confinement, longing to be set free. When she reached her climax he reveled in her vivacious orgasm. She bucked her hips and pulled at his hair. Her cries of pleasure filling his ears.

Sesshomaru rose again to hover above her. He wanted to see the look in her eyes when the eruptions inside her subsided. She peeked out through lazy eyelids to return his gaze. He leaned close and took her lips in his. Their tongues danced together with passionate searching. Greedily his mouth moved against hers. He leaned back for only a second to remove his own clothing. Kagome watched as the garments he wore fell to the floor. His body was chiseled to perfection. His muscles rippled with every movement. Her eyes moved to his manhood, taking in the sight of it. He obviously wanted her badly. His large member stood out from its master calling for her velvet warmth.

Kagome sat up and he was unsure of her actions until she placed her hands on his thighs. She pulled him to her, wrapping her hands around his buttocks, then she looked up to the taiyoukai towering above her. She never broke his gaze as she slowly slid her mouth over his erection. His surprise passed quickly and only eagerness for more remained. She began to slide it in and out of her warm cavern, sucking at it, while her tongue traced its length. He groaned and growled as he threw his head back. His hair falling until it touched the floor. The feel of wet velvet caressing and sucking at him until he knew for certain that this vixen was driving him mad.

Sesshomaru stopped her just before he lost control. He reached down and pulled her gently to the floor. He lay on top of her, taking in the warmth of her body. Breathing in her intoxicating aroma. He nuzzled her neck kissing at the tender flesh. Nipping it with his fangs sent a trickle of blood running down. He dipped his head and caught the drop in his mouth, it's sweet flavor sent chills up his spine. He nipped her again to suck at her flesh, playing with the droplets in his mouth. The small prick of pain sent torrents of pleasure through her body. Every nerve in her was screaming for more.

Kagome could feel the velvety hard shaft pressing against her opening. Once more that tiny voice of sanity spoke to her, telling her that this could not be repaired once she allowed him entrance. The foggy sweet feeling that was swimming in her head easily shut out this tiny voice of resistance. She spread her legs to show him her eagerness for fulfillment.

Sesshomaru pressed, gently but firmly, against her maidenhood. He watched her face turn from pleasure to pain. He could smell the fear rising from her. He almost lost control of his humanoid self, as the scent assaulted his nose. By a thread of salvation he managed to hang on to consciousness. He pressed further until he could feel the thin membrane tear. She squealed out with the searing pain, and he froze there waiting. When the look of pain moved from her face he continued his rhythmic dance. Her clenching muscles trying with abandon to capture the length of him as he pumped his erection into her heated core.

The pace became maddening and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the room. A sound unknown to her filled her ears. It was a low guttural sound, which she realized was coming from her own throat. The exquisite pleasure of his assault on her body was almost more than she could bare. His eyes were crimson and hungry as he stared down at her, never removing them from her face. Then with demonic speed he flipped her over onto her belly. She felt his claws lifting her hips up to him and once again he pushed his length into her. He grunted his delight at this new position. Kagome screamed as he began pounding into her soft folds. He ran his claws into her hair, twisting it into his grip, and let out a growl. The pace of his movements sending her places she never new existed.

He could feel her clenching tighter. Her ass pushed against him as she reached her climax. Her scream tore through the air as orgasmic pleasure convulsed her tiny frame. He felt her release and made ready for his own. He roared as the pleasure engulfed him. As his seed shot forth he pulled her to him, sinking his teeth into the crease of her neck. The blood poured into his mouth bringing him to new heights. He drank in the thick fluid loving the sensations it brought.

With their passion spent he collapsed beside her. Nestling her head in the crook of his arm. She looked flushed and pale. A satisfied smile curling her lips as she looked up at him with bedroom eyes of blue. Sesshomaru examined his mark more closely. His youkai had taken more blood than he should. The mate of a youkai was destined to suffer this fate. The ritual needed to be completed. He reached up with a claw and sliced at his neck. A crimson trail poured down his chest. He pulled her mouth up to it, "Drink of me, my koi. It will replenish what you have lost."

Kagome was unsure that this was right. Taking the blood of another was forbidden in these times. To taste the blood of another was absolutely sinful. She searched his eyes and found only patient orbs of amber. 'She trusted him this far hadn't she?' She placed her lips over the wound on his neck. The crimson liquid filled her mouth, almost making her gag. Then it changed. The salty taste began to send a warmth through her stomach moving down to her womanhood. With each swallow a pleasure unknown to any other human washed through her core. She was shocked when the orgasm passed, and looked up into his eyes. The amused smile curving his lips made her blush bright red.

"Wow, what was that all about," Kagome felt things happening inside her body. Noises seemed louder, and colors were brighter. She put her hand to her neck, and jerked her it away. The wound had already closed! She became increasingly aware of a strangely pleasant aroma. Kagome leaned close to Sesshomaru and drew in a deep breath. It was him!

Sesshomaru could see the amazement in her eyes. He watched as her senses heightened one by one. When she caught his scent, he laughed at her reaction. "Do not be afraid, koi, my blood is flowing in your veins. It will bond us as soulmates, prolonging your life. Your own senses are now at a heightened level. By far not what mine are, but more than other humans. My father told me of this reaction, as it intrigued him. You will heal faster, and be less susceptible to disease. The effects are temporary, lasting up to a week... or until we mate again." With the last he allowed a naughty smile to curve his handsome face.

Kagome was awe struck. His blood had changed her? It was amazing. It was like she was seeing the world with a new pair of eyes. She felt better than she could ever remember. This was going to take some getting used to. They spent the next hour discussing her newfound 'power'. Her mind and body were exhausted. Sesshomaru reached up and pulled the quilt from the saucer chair near his feet. He spread it out and pulled it over them. He looked down at his precious little mate. She was already fast asleep, with just a hint of a smile still gracing her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

The knock at the door roused the sleeping couple. The invading sound came again. Kagome opened her eyes. Stirring beside her was her demon lord. She smiled and stretched her body. "Hold on!" she yelled toward the door. Quickly they rose. Sesshomaru pulled on his trousers and Kagome grabbed the remainder of their clothes and ran to her bedroom. She grabbed

her silk wrap and pulled it on. The knocking began again. She opened the door with a bit of frustration to see Ayumi standing there, with Souta.

Kagome smiled at her visitors. Souta seemed to be pre-occupied with something behind her. She glanced around to catch Sesshomaru slipping his shirt over his head. She looked back to Souta who suddenly had the most evil little grin on his face. "Gee Sis, did we wake you guys?" Kagome gave him an eat shit look, which Ayumi picked up on immediately. The initial look of shock, if not humiliating , was definitely priceless. Kagome invited them in.

Sesshomaru said ohoyoo, and gracefully stepped to the side toallow them to take a seat. He sat down in the floor and Kagome moved to sit beside him. Before she could make it to the floor she felt strong hands grab her waist. She fell with a thump into Sesshomaru's lap. He growled in her ear making her stop struggling to remove herself. Of course, their visitors took in this scene in utter amazement. When Kagome resigned herself to sitting in her lovers lap, she looked up to her brother and best friend. That's when Souta began laughing..... and laughing. As a matter of fact Kagome finally had to tell him to shut up. His laughing seemed contagious as Ayumi caught the giggle disease as well. They were both laughing until tears were streaming down their face.

Kagome could have died right then and there. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, found their laughter worthy of a hardy chuckle from himself. Kagome just laid her face in her hands and began giggling as well. When the hilarity of the situation finally subsided, Souta was the first to speak, "So, Kagome, I take it the engagement is off." Before she could mutter a word Sesshomaru answered the question for her, "Yes". She turned to look at him. She couldn't help but smile at his jealousy, whether it be unfair or not.

Souta began again, "Hey Sis, the police came to mom's last evening and asked to look around, and Ayumi said that the detective you told us about came to her job, and questioned her about you and your 'roommate'. Do you know what's going on?" Kagome was shocked to hear this. "What could the police want with me?" Ayumi cut in with a statement that un-nerved her, "I think they believe you may have stolen the statue, which may I add, looked incredibly like you, Sesshomaru." Kagome's mouth hit the floor. Ayumi just looked puzzled.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Maybe that's why she fell in love with me." Of course this made Kagome turn several deep shades of red. She twisted around in his lap to stare at him in defiance. She met a solid, unbudging gaze from her lover who suddenly realized that he may have crossed a forbidden barrier. "Well, you do...don't you?" What could she say? Her heart began racing as her mind began to swim. How could she have dated Kenta for all these years, and never really loved him? Maybe she only _tried_ to love him. Tried so hard.' She knew now, that she never loved him as a soulmate. If she had never awakened Sesshomaru, she would have married Kenta and been happy. A tear escaped her eye. She felt the droplet fall from her cheek. "Yes, Sesshomaru, I do love you."

Souta stood, and grabbed Ayumi's hand pulling her up to leave with him. That's when Kagome noticed something that hadn't occurred to her before. "You two are dating!" The words sprung out and Ayumi began to blush. Souta stuck his chest out like a proud peacock. "Yes we are." Kagome was thrilled and the girls began bouncing and squealing in delight. The men shook their heads at the silly display. They walked their friends to the door, while the girls made plans for a double date that evening.

Kagome wasn't sure if she'd be much fun; after all, she had to break up with Kenta today. It was going to break his heart. Ayumi gave her friend a big hug. She knew it was going to be difficult for her. With the open door, came a scent that perked Sesshomaru's senses. Saying nothing to Kagome, he told her brother that he wished to walk them to the bus. Kagome stayed behind to get a shower.

When the main door to the building swung wide the smell of it hit him dead in the face. Sesshomaru scanned the surroundings. A man in a dark suit stood just near the courtyard reading a newspaper. It was him. He smelled of the building where Kenta went yesterday. As they continued down the sidewalk he also noticed the same two men sitting in the same car as he had observed last night, parked across the street. 'This is indeed beginning to intrigue me'. He averted his gaze, so they didn't know he spotted them. He escorted Souta and Ayumi halfway to the bus stop, then made an excuse that he forgot an important task. He said goodbye and turned back to the apartment.

Kagome was just finished dressing when he strode into the bedroom. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. He breathed in her scent as he nuzzled her neck. She giggled in protest inciting a low growl. He kissed her deeply and she melted into his arms. His hands began to move over her body. She wanted to stay that way forever, but there was something that had to be done first. She wriggled away from him. His disappointment evident. "I must go speak to Kenta. I can't go on being deceptive to him." She moved to grab her bag, but he clamped a clawed hand over her tiny wrist. "You will not go alone."

Kagome was taken aback by this statement. "Sesshomaru, I must go alone. Seeing you with me would only prove to make the situation worse!" The tears began to flow down her face. He knew that she was sorry for this Kenta, but there was something that made him feel uneasy about the human. He would go and there was nothing she could do to change that.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Kagome was angry with Sesshomaru's stubborn and jealous behavior. She wanted to kick and scream, but it would be useless in the end. What was she supposed to do to stop a six foot tall taiyoukai? So she sucked it up and helped him dress for the short trip. Kagome thwarted several attempts to ravish her again, before they were finally able to leave.

When they stepped outside he immediately smell it. That scent was there and so was the man, who was now seated on a bench under a cherry tree near the entrance of the apartment building. He pulled Kagome close to his side. She smiled up at him, as she assumed this was a loving hug from her mate. Not that he minded. Any time he could touch her gave him great pleasure.

Turning the corner he noticed the car. It slowly began to pull out behind them. He stopped and pulled Kagome to his chest he leaned down closely to her cheek, "Listen carefully my little miko, There is a man now walking that has been following us since we left the building. There are two more humans in an automobile that are trailing us as well. When I step to other side of this tree, I want you to follow. Stay just out of sight until I return. I'll only be a moment my koi."

Kagome could not believe her ears. People were following her? Who...why? At the tree she did as he said. She blinked and he was gone. Sesshomaru came out behind the car. Too fast for human eyes to see. As the blur of white light passed behind them poison claws raked across rubber tires. These two would not be following him today. He was back by Kagome's side before the two men could get out of the car.

As for the man following them. Sesshomaru was tempted to allow this, simply to study the mans actions. He took Kagome's hand in his, assured her of their safety, and promised he didn't kill anyone. They proceeded to Kenta's shop. Sesshomaru knew that the human followed them every step of the way. When they arrived he quickly took his leave as he'd promised he would stay near, but out of sight. Kagome went inside and he waited. The stranger following them, also went in the shop.

He could smell her tears before he could see her. Sesshomaru flew down to the storefront, afraid that she was hurt. When she stepped out of the doors, he knew that it was only tears from the heart. That human male was nothing to him, but his miko cared for him and her pain was his own. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked slowly beside her while she shed her tears. She only spoke once to comment that she'd noticed a strange smell in the shop. From the corner of his eye Sesshomaru noticed the man was behind them once more.

When they arrived at the apartment he escorted her up. She wanted to be alone for a little while, and he had something to do. He gave her a tender kiss and went to the roof to 'meditate'. From his perch he could clearly see the man sitting on the bench. With a swoop of white light he stood beside him. His odor offended Sesshomaru's sensitive nose. The smell was very strong on this human, much stronger than on Kenta.

"Suminasen (Pardon me), Sesshomaru said, I would like to have a word with you." The man was young, and looked quite surprised. He hesitated at first, unsure of what to do. The man finally stood and rudely asked what the hell he wanted. "You're making this too easy," Lord Sesshomaru said with a growl. With speed no human could match, he grabbed the man by the throat. He slammed him against the trunk of a tree toward the back of the apartment building. The fool almost pissed his pants. With a face and voice void of emotion, Sesshomaru spoke, "I will let you live if you answer some questions that are plaguing me." The little man was trembling in fear. Sesshomaru had to fight hard to contain the blood beast. When he agreed to this the taiyoukai lowered him to the ground, very slowly.

"Little man, be warned, I will take your life if you cross me." His voice had taken on an unearthly rumble, which threatened to bring tears to the human. "Why do you follow my mate and I?" The man told him that he did so by Kenta's orders. He was only supposed to report what he saw. Sesshomaru was not surprised by his answer, it just verified what he already assumed. "Who is this, Kenta, really?" With that question he lost him. The low class ningen went into a blubbering fit, begging for his life. He said that Kenta would kill him. "Do you not think that I, Sesshomaru, will not take your life?" The man was a whimpering baka. He dropped him to the ground, "Tell your boss, that if he values his life, he will send no more men to follow my mate and I." He watched in thought, as the little man scurried away holding his throat.

Landing on the roof, Sesshomaru turned to gaze toward Tokyo. If he had not witnessed the change from his era with his very eyes, he would never have believed it possible. There was no evidence of the beautiful woodlands of his time. The number of humans amazed him. He felt a sadness knowing that those days of fresh clean air and cool streams of crisp water were gone forever. Here he stood... an ancient being in a modern world. What humans call monster. If not for his miko, he would never be able to accept this fate. She gave him the will to accept the things that he had no power over. He would survive this era.

Inside he found Kagome digging in her closet. The tears had stopped, which made Sesshomaru feel much better. She turned to him when he walked in. She wondered if she would ever quit being amazed at his sensual beauty. Every time he walked into the room her heart would pound in her ears. Now she had to deal with his scent as well. It was hearty and smooth, and pleasantly made her week in the knees. She was sure that his scent would be the hardest thing to get used to. She stopped her search and leaned against the door jam. She had something she needed to tell him.

"Guess what, Kagome smiled at her lover, I received a phone call from my college professor. He congratulated me on my new job at the university!" She began bouncing up and down in her excitement. "I've already called mom, Souta and Ayumi, and she promised to call Miyu who will tell everyone else. This is what I've wanted for so long!" Sesshomaru watched as her breasts bounced. They looked like they were calling him to hold them in place. He reached out to help them, but Kagome popped his hand.

"Men! I'm telling you the best news ever and you can't think of anything but my boobs," Kagome huffed! Sesshomaru couldn't contain the laugh that sprang forth. He grabbed her by the waist and picked her up, swinging her around in graceful circles. She began laughing with him and he brought her to his chest. "Anything that makes you happy miko, makes this Sesshomaru happy as well." He took her lips into his own. Her sweet softness giving way to him. He lay her back on the bed and ran his hands over her entire body. Never breaking her gaze he moved his hands over her breasts. He squeezed them and rubbed at the nipple beneath her shirt.

Kagome reached up and unbuttoned her blouse. She removed her bra and reveled in the feel of his hands on her breasts. Slowly they kneaded the mounds of creamy flesh. With one claw he traced the line down her flat stomach, making chill bumps form in it's wake. He stopped to unbutton the jeans she wore. When it looked like he may shred them into a million pieces, she removed them for him, also slipping off her panties. She then reached up and unbuttoned his shirt. Her heart raced at the feel of his chest under her hands. She freed him of his pants and smiled widely as she released his confined manhood.

He lay over her allowing their body heat to become one. Her scent filling his head as he bit playfully at her throat. His nipping caused a rise of sensation in Kagome. A wild and awesome need calling out from her very core. In her lust filled frenzy she bit down on his neck. The pain of it sent a charge through her lover. He growled and lightly raked fangs at her throat, bringing blood, which he eagerly lapped up. His eyes glazed red and his feisty mate arched her body against him. Her moans of pleasure filled his ears as he suckled her breasts in his mouth. Playfully biting and pulling at her creamy brown nipples. Her groans were addictive, as he wanted to hear more. He pulled her legs open and pushed a claw into her moist depths. She bucked her hips up to meet his hand. He pulled it out and thrust it in once more. Over and over as she tossed and cried out to him. He pulled the claw to his mouth to taste her essence. Mmm... her taste was exquisite. No longer could he wait, he must be inside her.

He pulled her to the floor with one powerful arm. She landed on her knees. She felt his hand on her back. He pushed her down. She could feel his erection pressing into her. A groan of delight peeled from her lips. She wanted this badly. She needed him to take her. His hands slid up to grasp her tiny waist, and he pulled her onto him hard. Her breath caught in her throat as he thrust himself into her time and time again. His claws cut her skin, but she was too absorbed in their sexual union to feel any pain.

Her ecstasy brought forth her release. It rocked her body with spasms of pleasure. She felt him stiffen and he let out a deep growl as his seed poured into his mate. His mouth covered her neck and pain shot up her shoulder. His tongue moved against the wound as he drank of her greedily. He pulled her to him, his eyes still red, while he slid his clawed forefinger across the base of his neck. The crimson fluid sprang forth and he pushed her mouth to it. She suckled his wound and felt the orgasm building. Kagome screamed out as it tore through her body, leaving her breathlessly, staring into Sesshomaru's amber gaze.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Kagome jumped out of bed to answer the phone. It was Ayumi, calling to make sure their plans were still on for the evening. At hearing Kagome's groggy voice, she felt the urge to pick at her friend a little. "So you and loverboy have been at it again?" Kagome blushed and tried to deny it. Until Sesshomaru stuck his head around the corner and yelled out that she was lying. She gave hem an evil glare. He just grinned at her mischievously. She tried to change the subject, but Ayumi persisted. "I don't blame you, girl. He is so mysterious and aloof! I can't believe you've known him for so long and never mentioned him!" Kagome was caught a little off guard, since her mind was still fuzzy from sleep. "Well, it's like...," she began, but Ayumi jumped in and continued her excited banter. "....We're going to have a blast tonight! Souta and I had a great time at the new club last weekend. Everyone has been raving about it. I can't wait. We'll meet you there in an hour, Sayonara!"

Kagome hung up the phone and realized that she had not actually gotten a word in edgewise. She shook her head as she headed for the shower. Standing in front of the mirror hanging on the back of her bathroom door, she examined her body for signs of trauma. There was dried blood on her hips and thighs, but the wounds were all but gone. She ran her finger slowly over a mark on her hip. A smile crept onto her face at the thought of their rough loveplay. The door almost hit her in the face, when her youkai lover poked his head inside. "Mmm, something in here smells delicious. He opened the door further and slipped inside, "..and I think it's you miko."

Kagome laughed at him, pushing him back out the door. "We've only got an hour to get there!" With much protesting on his part she hopped into the shower alone. She quickly scrubbed herself clean from head to toe. She left it running for him and stepped out. She opened the door to find him stretched out on her bed staring at the ceiling. His mane of white hair spread underneath him, spilling off the edges of the bed. He looked like a god, she thought, and smiled. "Your turn my prince." He rose and quickly snatched her towel from around her and she chased him into the bathroom.

When they finally were dressed they examined each other. Kagome pinned her hair up leaving soft tendrils trailing down her neck. She wore a black dress with spaghetti straps and a black leather jacket. On her tiny feet were a silver pair of pumps. Sesshomaru chose to wear the Dragon shirt and navy pants Kagome had bought for him last week, and she helped him to tie his hair back. Both of them stood frozen taking in the sight of the other. They made an extraordinary couple.

Kagome was nervous about going to this club. She used to go out often with her friends, but this time was going to be a challenge. She felt it would be a good experience for her mate, but also knew of the potential for disaster. She went over the situation with him, so that he would know what to expect. The place they were going had open verandas, so she hoped it would help his claustrophobia with crowds. 'That's all I need for him to go berserk and kill fifty or sixty people,' she sighed heavily at the thought. He obviously sensed her reservations.

"I promise I will be on my best behavior, my koi," He pulled her hand to his lips and placed a smooth kiss there. She felt a little more at ease, but nothing would clear all of her worry away. She looked at the clock, and freaked when she seen the time. "We should have been there by now!" He reached out and calmed her. "I believe, my dear, that we may have the fastest transportation around." He led her out to the roof and grabbed her waist tight. The two lovers rose up into the night.

Kagome pointed to the club. It was easy to find from above, with all of the flashing lights and pulse pounding music. They landed just out of sight, down a narrow corridor one block away. When they arrived at the club entrance Ayumi and Souta were waving to them. Ayumi jabbed Kagome in the side when she seen her date. "Damn, Kagome, he's just magnificent!" Souta, hearing this, feigned hurt feelings with puppydog eyes. Ayumi pulled him to her and kissed him slowly.

Inside the air was electrified. The techno house music pounded it's sensual beat. They made their way through the crowd, toward a free table in the back, beside the open veranda. Kagome was very aware of the looks her mate received. Women and men alike, gazed in awe at the snow haired prince. His markings gave him an air of mystery and danger. Kagome felt a pelt of jealousy mixed with pride flash through her chest. As if he knew her thoughts, her pulled her back against his chest and whispered in her ear, "Sesshomaru thought that he was the one in danger of causing a scene." She looked up and smiled, once more assured of his feelings for her.

The two couples took their seats and ordered drinks. Sesshomaru allowed them to order one for him, since Kagome said it would look strange if he didn't. Of course he had no intention of drinking it. He must be in control of himself at all times. While the two women and Souta were talking, he surveyed his surroundings. The bright flashing lights were a little annoying, but bearable. The music hurt his ears a little, and he could tell it was the same for his mate. The humans were drinking and smoking everywhere he looked. Women danced with lust against men on the floor in the middle of the room.

He passed the eyes of many females who stared at him with no shame. The room was full of unfamiliar sights and smells. The intensity of it made the taiyoukai a bit dizzy. A new beat began, with a slow, primitive sound. Kagome and Ayumi jumped up to dance. Souta declined and Sesshomaru just stared at Kagome with his sarcastic grin. The two girls were un-phased by their rejection and moved onto the dance floor.

Sesshomaru watched his mate as she danced. Swaying her hips to the increasing beat. The music was building and the dancers moved with it as if in a trance. Kagome lifted her hands above her head and allowed the music to take control. For a short while she was able to escape from troubles and care, living only that moment when the music takes you away. She quickened her pace to the increasing beat. She felt someone closely dancing behind her. She ignored it in her trance-like state.

She was brought out of the fog when she heard the whimper behind her. She turned to see that Sesshomaru had guy by the throat. "Do not touch my mate, ningen." Kagome let out a sound of shock and her prince freed his would be prey. The poor guy was shaking and moving away like she had the plague. She immediately looked around to see if anyone noticed the display. Only a few people whispered while staring at her man. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to his seat. Souta was laughing hysterically. She told him to shut up, and looked up at Sesshomaru, who was looking like he didn't know what he did wrong.

"My Lord, you can't choke people for trying to dance with me!" He bowed his head and looked hurt that she had chastised him for being protective. She almost apologized, but decided he had deserved it. The music came through to her once more and she began moving to it's hypnotizing beat. Sesshomaru stood by the table, watching her. She pulled his hand and dragged him to the edge of the dancefloor. Kagome closed her eyes and let the music flow through her. She'd never felt this limber. Her body was moving in ways it never had before. The pace of the music increased and her movements matched the pounding bass.

Her dance was driving Sesshomaru mad. Her supple young curves slithering against him with the agility of a reptile. She moved up to him, spreading her legs just a little as she slid her body against his thigh. She moved with liquid motion, now turning and stroking her back up against him. She threw her head back and caught his gaze. Her eyes were like blue diamonds shimmering in the night. Little trails of ebony hair moved across her face and neck. The dance took them both to a higher place.

His miko's erotic movements surpassed any mating dance he had ever witnessed, by any species. His body began moving against hers, reveling in the erogenous contact. He ran his hands up her hips and slowly to her sides. His naturally lithe body matching her rhythmic motions. He caressed her face, then traced a finger down her slender neck to the valley below. The intoxicating beat seemed to go on forever as the two danced this ancient dance of passion. Their celestial beauty and grace ensnaring every eye in the room.

Souta watched his sister gliding against her new man, amazed that he had never seen her move this way before. He looked up to find that most of the room stood frozen with their eyes glued to Sesshomaru and Kagome. They looked ethereal. It was like witnessing an angel dancing with the devil, only no one could figure out which was which. When the beat ended, so did the exotic display. People turned away, back to their own world, with a few whispering heads turning to watch the otherworldly couple.

Kagome took her seat, and looked a her prince. His gaze seemed clouded and his breathing was deep and heavy. The low rumble in his voice was evidence of his lust. "You will dance for me when we arrive back at home." She blushed at his demand for a private display, and nodded her agreement. The intensity of his gaze even made Ayumi blush, she looked up to Souta, and found him fidgeting with his straw. The electricity of the two could be felt in the very air around them. Ayumi felt a little uncomfortable and asked, "Kagome, when did you learn to do that? We've been going out for years, and I've never seen you move like that!"

Kagome was equally amazed at her own sudden nimble feats. 'It has to be his blood,' the thought excited her even more. A part of her lover actually flowed through her veins. She pulled her eyes back to his. She really could disappear in the depths of his golden gaze. Something in the back of her mind told her to bring him out of this stupor he seemed to be in. He never once moved his eyes from her. She realized that he was struggling not to lose himself. She shook her head and laughed out, "Come on Ayumi, you dance like that all the time!" It was Souta's turn to laugh when he heard that, "Well Kagome, if that's true I want her to show me right now!" Ayumi began to fade to several shades of pink and red while she giggled at his remark.

The laughter was just enough to shake Sesshomaru out of his lusty haze. He looked around at each of them, then suddenly threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh. "Now you all know why I fell in love with my little miko!" Kagome's heart skipped a beat. He said that he loved her. He had never actually said it, and hearing it for the first time made her feel warm all over. She couldn't have been happier....and then HE showed up.

"So, the two lovebirds are out on the town. I had the pleasure of witnessing that carnal exhibit, my dear Kagome, I never new you could be such a fucking whore." Kenta's words sent chills up her spine. He stood next to their table with Kulu and two more men that she had seen in passing, but never actually met. They all wore dark suits and she couldn't see Kenta's eyes, because he still wore dark shades. That bitter smell from his shop was stinging her nose. Before she could utter a word, Sesshomaru grabbed him by the throat, lifted him into the air, and smashed him down several feet from their table.

Kagome jumped to Sesshomaru and grabbed his hands. She had to stop him from doing further damage. He looked at her for a brief moment then averted his gaze back to the man on the floor. "Consider yourself fortunate, ningen, that you are still alive. Flee while you still can." He never raised his voice, but the icy tone sent fear through everyone present. He could smell it.

The three men reached in their vests. "NO!" Kenta yelled out to his companions. The order forced them to stand down. Kenta stood up and brushed himself off, he met Sesshomaru's cold stare, "We will continue this at another time, freak." They pushed their way through the crowd toward the exit. Kagome had been holding her breath, and finally let it out in relief. She looked to Souta and Ayumi who were drained of all color. The people gawking at the turmoil, lost interest and turned away.

"Damn Kagome, I had no idea that Kenta was such a bastard," Souta's voice broke the silence. Ayumi agreed with her boyfriend, "Gee Kagome, I've never seen him like that, and who were those guys? They looked like a bunch of gangsters! You should really be careful. Maybe we should call the police." Kagome could see the worry on her bestfriends face. She looked back to her mate. He looked as cool as a cucumber, but she could sense his fury. Ever the stoic taiyoukai. He had perfected the art of masking his emotions centuries before they were born. She pulled the palm of her hand gently over his soft cheek. He searched her eyes for the light he needed to calm the storm, which raged inside himself.

True to him as always, her gentle spirit reached out and calmed the youkai within. He could feel the blackness lifting as he melted into her cerulean eyes. Ayumi was relieved to see that Sesshomaru retained control. 'Most men would have been wrestling it out on the floor right now. Of course, Kenta probably knew he'd get his ass kicked.' "Wow, Sesshomaru, you must work out! You threw him like a ragdoll." Souta joined her in an uneasy round of laughter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Stepping out of the club was like leaving an alternate universe. It took a few minutes to adjust from the blaring tempo and flashing lights. Kagome filled her lungs with a huge breath of the night air. She glanced up to her handsome mate, to see him doing the same thing. She could feel him relax. She walked next to Ayumi with Sesshomaru on her left. "I can't wait to get these shoes off," she complained to Ayumi, who agreed wholeheartedly with her. Souta said that he couldn't understand why women bought uncomfortable shoes. Ayumi and Kagome both spoke at the same time when they said, "We do it to impress our men!" They all laughed out.

After crossing the street they headed down a couple of blocks to the bus stop. It was nice, Kagome thought, walking with them. She had enjoyed the night, except for the altercation with Kenta, of course. Sesshomaru suddenly stiffened and sniffed the air. He stopped and peered around, looking for something. The others stopped as well, waiting for him to speak. "What's wrong Sesshomaru," Souta whispered, with concern in his voice.

Kagome could barely smell the it, but she new it was the same thing she smelled at Kenta's shop. She pushed closer to her mate who obviously smelled it as well. He pulled her to him and said, "We have visitors." Souta immediately grabbed Ayumi and pushed her behind him, next to Kagome. The two men circled as they searched for signs of movement.

Four men stepped out of the ally just ahead. Kenta's laugh echoed through the night. The hair on her neck stood up when she heard the sound of metal. They were armed! She couldn't believe her eyes. "Kenta, what in the Hell are you doing? Why are you doing this?" She was struggling to look over Sesshomaru's arm as he shielded her from view. His voice was stern and smooth as creamy fudge when he spoke, "How dare you endanger the mate of this Sesshomaru, Lord of the Youkai Western Lands. Ningen you are about to die."

Kenta peeled out in sarcasm-laden laughter. His men joined in as well but their obvious humor was interrupted by a women's screaming. "Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, please I beg you to spare them!" Kagome could not contain her fear of how this situation was destined to end any longer. She knew this was all her fault and she had loved Kenta for many years. Besides, the police were already suspicious of them, Kenta missing would mean terrible trouble. This just couldn't happen!....so she screamed out to her youkai lover hoping that he would spare them.

She looked out to the four men and found them all staring at her... including Souta and Ayumi. Souta rolled his eyes at her in brotherly frustration. "Hey Sis, _they_ are the ones with the guns, in case you didn't notice." His voice was trembling just a little and it became clear to Kagome that Souta was afraid for their safety. 'Oh Kami I'm an idiot' she thought then said calmly, "Souta do not be afraid. Ayumi please don't be scared. We are in no danger." She turned and looked toward Kenta and his men and yelled out in the most pleading voice she had in her, "Kenta, please....I'm begging you, if you want to live,...please for me....put the guns down and back away slowly."

Kenta threw his dark shades to the ground and reached for his weapon. Kagome clearly seen the look in Kenta's eyes the moment he faltered. It all happened as if in slow motion. Kenta's gun was half up when Sesshomaru's right hand began to glow. His shocked expression turned to meet a taiyoukai's lethal red stare. There was a moment... a very brief moment...when Kenta doubted his actions. Human nature was against him tonight. When his body sensed the danger it made ready to do one of two things. It would 'take flight', sending him running from this monster, Or it would fight for survival.

"What the fuck?! What the hell are you," Kenta yelled as he pointed the revolver toward the beast. His men awaited his command. "Kill that mother fucker!" Ayumi's scream rang out in terror as bullet fire began. Kagome watched the whip grow to length in a fraction of a second. Sesshomaru wielded his weapon with ease. Six times he snapped it with the speed of light. The bullets turned against their masters, buckling the four black hearted men, and sending them crashing in a heap onto the concrete.

Sesshomaru had Kenta by the throat before anyone seen him move. The women were sobbing behind him. His poison was dripping down the throat of his prey. His voice rumbled from his chest as he spoke, "There are fates worse than this ningen. You should thank Kami that this Lord Sesshomaru, has spared you a tortuous death." With that he dropped Kenta's head to the cold mortar beneath him, Stood gracefully and turned to his mate.

Kagome was completely in shock. Kenta tried to kill her, and she had to watch him die. She felt no anger toward her mate. She knew he was only protecting her. He stood staring down at her, his eyes fading from crimson to amber, waiting for her to speak. Sesshomaru reacted the only way he knew how. He only hoped that his miko wouldn't hate him for what he'd done.

She reached out to him and he pulled her close. He held her tight, hoping to ease her pain. She sobbed into his chest, but managed to say, "I love you Sesshomaru." His heart leapt at her words. He never wanted to bring her pain. Kagome opened her fuzzy, tear drenched, eyes and could see Souta holding Ayumi tightly in his arm. He was whispering softly in to her ear. Kagome pulled from her lovers arms and knelt down beside her brother and best friend.

"I'm sorry this happened, you guys. Please don't blame Sesshomaru, he only meant to protect us. He would never hurt either of you, please believe me. I'm sorry that I wasn't completely honest about him, but I love him very much and needed to protect him." Her voice sounded rough from her screaming and tears, but she hoped that she sounded as sincere as she felt. Souta looked at her and smiled, "I really don't think you have to worry about protecting him." He chuckled a little, and Kagome joined in. Ayumi grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. "I trust you," she said with a tiny smile.

The moment was broken when a voice called out, "Freeze! Raise your hands above your head!" Detective Minoko had his gun pointed at Sesshomaru. Kagome panicked, "My Lord, please do as he said... for me!" Sesshomaru neither moved, nor did he raise his hands. "I mean you no harm detective. Why do you insult this Sesshomaru with your feeble weapon?" Kagome looked to Minoko to see what she never expected. He lowered his weapon and snapped it into the holster.

"Well Mr. 'Inuyoko', I guess if you can kill four armed men at once, that I wouldn't stand a chance." The detective moved slowly around the youkai lord. Careful not to display signs of aggression. He'd been following the group all evening, and was a witness to the power of the taiyoukai. His great grandfather used to tell him of an ancient race called youkai. His father scolded the old man constantly for filling his sons head with such nonsense. After what he just seen and heard, he knew the tales were true.

Minoko crouched down beside Kenta, and checked for a pulse at his wrist. There was none. He also had burns on his throat, where the skin still bubbled. He dropped his arm and checked the remaining three. All dead, by their own weapons. On two of the men he found small plastic bags filled with a white powdery substance. He checked Kenta's pockets, to find a wad of yen and a small bag of the same stuff. He carefully opened it and touched a dab to his tongue, "Cocaine, my friends."

He rose slowly, and calmly began speaking to them all, "I have been following you all as a part of my investigation into the museum theft where Miss Higurashi is employed. I suspected that you, Miss Higurashi, may be the link to solving the crime, but my men and I have been unsuccessful developing that theory. Your phone has been tapped, so we were aware of your outing this evening. It's my night to be your shadow." He shrugged his arms and stared down at the fallen group of men. "What I didn't count on was this. It appears that Kenta Yamaguchi doesn't take rejection well. I've been waiting outside the club. I was close behind you, but lost sight when two men started fighting next to me. One of them had a knife, which forced me to subdue him. By the time I caught up, well... you were...uh...er...doing your thing."

Kagome listened to the detective's statement. She silently thanked him for remaining so calm. "Detective, what do you intend to do with us," she asked? She held Sesshomaru's hand tightly in her own.

Ayumi spoke up in a tiny frightened voice. Everyone, except the taiyoukai lord, turned to better hear her, "Please detective, my friends are good and honest people. Sesshomaru only protected us from being killed by these men."

Detective Miroko agreed with the girl, but he couldn't ignore the potential danger, he saw in the youkai. After tossing it in his head he said, "To be honest, I'd be locked away in an asylum if I told the truth of what happened here tonight. I hope I'm right in doing this, but I don't think I have a choice. I'm going to let you all go. I've called for backup, they should be here any minute. I'm going to say that they were dead when I arrived on the seen. With the drugs I've found and the weapons, it can be chalked up to 'drug deal gone bad'. You'd be amazed how many times that's used as a cover-up for unexplained deaths. You'll be clear of suspicion, since you were never out of my sight." He winked at Kagome then stopped and took in a deep breath. "One thing though, Mr. Inuyoko, I will be popping by on occasion, just to make sure you are feeling....um...well. Stay out of trouble and keep your temper in check. Let the police handle things. Can you agree to that?"

Sesshomaru listened to the human patiently. He sensed only honesty in the mans words. He smelled no deceit, and believed that he could be trusted. "Detective, this Sesshomaru does not lie to you now. My mate is my most valued treasure. I will always protect her from harm. As far as the theft of the Unknown Warrior...your search is over, he is standing before you now." He almost smiled at the look on the detective's face when the truth was spoken. He continued, "If you wish to...visit...us on occasion, you are welcome. As for 'keeping my temper in check', this Sesshomaru has only lost his temper three times in five hundred years."

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, "Come my little miko, let us be off." Kagome quickly said 'Arigato', and 'Sayonara' as his arms circled her waist. With a flash of blue light they rose into the night sky and headed for home.

Sirens wailed in the distance and Souta let out a nervous laugh, "My sister never could fall in love with an average guy."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

"Miko, come here," Sesshomaru called out to his mate. With all the excitement last week, he had completely forgotten about it! After spending the last three hours reviewing maps of his youkai territory and comparing them to the modern maps of today, he believed he may have come close to locating his families possessions, which had been buried in the mountainside before the war. Several areas appeared to have potential, so he marked them with the red mar-ker his woman gave him. These modern times were truly astounding. Each day he discovered some amazing new contraption that humans have made. He had definitely underestimated the human mind. That's when he remembered. For whatever reason, thinking about the human mind suddenly reminded him of what she owed him....so he called out again.

Kagome sat curled in her saucer chair reading the newspaper. The front page article thoroughly held her attention. It read... _Last Saturday the bodies of four men were discovered by Detective Ryouta Minoko. All four victims were pronounced dead at the scene, by various bullet wounds. The four men were armed and three of the men were in possession of a controlled substance. Police believe the incident occurred as the result of a drug deal gone wrong.... Upon further investigation, police discovered that the suspected ring leader of the group, Kenta Yamaguchi, was also responsible for smuggling illegal contraband in and out of the country for the past 10 months through his Dogenzaka Street business...also believed to have been responsible for the break in at the Sumida Museum of..... No charges in the murders have been made._

'Smuggling,' Kagome repeated the word silently. She had almost married a drug dealing smuggler! Although she still felt terrible about the whole thing, she thanked the Gods that Sesshomaru had came into her life, and saved her from the inevitable horror that Kenta would have become. She laid the paper aside when she heard him calling for her.

When she opened the bedroom door, she was pleasantly surprised to find her strikingly handsome, and powerful mate, standing naked next to her stereo. He flipped it on and the erotic beat of the music began. The deep bass pounded through her body, as if it were an aphrodisiac.

Sesshomaru curled his lips and said, "Kagome, I believe that you owe Sesshomaru a dance." He turned his nose up sniffing the air. The scent of his mate's immediate arousal made him shiver. Already the music had control of her. In his eyes, her beauty was beyond compare. The taiyoukai lord watched his lovely mate sway her supple young body to the beat. Her eyes took on a sleepy look while her head rolled back revealing the length of her throat. Her ebony locks of silken hair flowing down the small of her back.

The youkai's gaze was fixed on the delicate human before him. The vision was simply intoxicating. Kagome moved up to her lover with flowing grace. The heat of her touch rushed through him. Her hands sliding over his face and down his neck. Their eyes locked on one another. Her fingers traced the lines of chest, as if discovering the secret of his great strength. The erotic sounds of the electronic rhythm moved the tiny miko as a puppet to the master.

With speed that shocked even Sesshomaru, his miko had slipped from her clothing. Her naked length arched against his hard body as the sensual melody bent her to its will. Sesshomaru began to sway to the insatiable rhythm. Each movement matching that of his mate. Like the branches of a whispering willow flowing in the breeze, the two lovers flowed to the music.

Her mate licked his lips at the sight of her rounded breasts. Slow and ever so lightly he traced each and every curve. Her long silken hair brushed softly against his bare skin. His lover...his treasure...he became hard watching her bewitching movements. She traced her tiny hands down his thighs and dropped to the floor. She took his erection into her sweet mouth, bringing out a groan of pleasure from her lord. Her pace quickened to the increasing rhythm of the song. Her prince pulled his claws carefully through her hair, tangling the softness between his long fingers. He arched against her mouth making her gag. He was afraid he hurt her, but she never slowed her pace. The feeling of her tongue sliding across his manhood brought pleasure he never thought possible.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her hair and pulled his beauty to her feet, only to push her onto the bed. He pounced on her growling his excitement and lust in her ear. Kagome knew his beast was taking over, it brought a mischievous smile to her lips. His golden amber eyes were flushed crimson. His breathing now coming in short pants of lust as he ran his fiery mouth over her neck to her breasts. Each nipple received attention from her lover, as he sucked and bit at them playfully. She moaned her pleasure at his touch, further exciting the youkai.

Slowly he traced her stomach with sweet kisses, down until he reached the curls hiding her pink folds of tender flesh. With the overwhelming urge to take her in his mouth her shoved her thighs apart. She could feel his hot breath bathing her aroused flower of love. It seemed forever that she waited for his mouth to taste her center. Only he hovered just out of reach, as he took in her tantalizing scent. He breathed it in deeply allowing it to cloud his mind.

Kagome lay back looking down at her sweet prince with his long ivory hair flowing across her thighs. She knew the moment was near when his tongue would slide between the lips of her womanhood to taste her essence. She whimpered for him to please her. Her lust for him was so strong now that it almost brought her pain.

Sesshomaru prolonged the miko's agony for as long as he, himself could stand it. With her pleasure spot so near, his mouth was dripping in anticipation of the treat. He slipped his tongue between her soft lips. Her wet folds giving to him of their sweet nectar. His own arousal driving him to possess every inch of his little mate. The moisture poured from her center as he pushed a finger deep inside, reveling in her clenching muscles. He lapped and teased, then sucked and nipped at the little bud of nerves until she bucked against him so hard that he was forced to hold her down. Her delicate fingers pulled at his hair as if to press him further into her core. Her climax was strong and left her breathless. He rose above her. Gazing down upon his beautiful miko, while licking his fingers free of her moisture.

Kagome met her lovers gaze. His fierce red eyes captured her soul. She felt no fear, only love and an awesome need for fulfillment. She arched her pelvis to him, showing her eagerness for his entry. The pressure gave way as his manhood pushed its way deep inside of her. Her eyes rolled back as the long awaited moment came to pass. His deep growl tore through the room. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved above her. His member invading every inch she had to offer.

Sesshomaru loved the feel of being inside her. Her heated core clenched around him so tightly that he fought to maintain control. He grabbed her hips and curled his claws there. He pulled her up to meet him hard. The pulse of the music had begun a crescendo. The lovers kept the erotic rhythm with fluid motion. The youkai could feel his inner beast calling her name. The insane beat reached it peek, as a miko and her demon lover danced a dance of love and lust.

His sharp talons raking her thighs sent little pricks of pain through Kagome. She thought she must be strange for enjoying it so. Her adrenaline rush mostly numbed her to the pain, and the wounds healed in minutes. He beat against her hard and strong, making her scream out at the onslaught of pleasure driving through her. His pace built with the rise of the music, sending him to new heights of gratification. Nothing existed except he and his mate. His beast was freed to take her at his leisure. It chose to pound into her softness to hear her scream again and again.

With one flip of his powerful claws Kagome was face down on the bed. Clawed hands grasped her hips and pulled her up to meet his erection. The taiyoukai again pushed himself deep in her womb. Her cries of ecstasy filled the air as she grasped at the sheets of her bed. Her climax rose until she could take it no more. Her tiny form shook and bucked against him.

Her orgasm squeezed him tightly as her body lost all control. The feel of it drove him to the brink of madness, his release came with hers, sending him instinctively to his mark. His fangs sank smoothly into her soft neck bringing forth her life's blood. The exquisite taste of it flooded his senses bringing him to complete fulfillment.

The two lovers collapsed on the bed in a heap of sweat and blood. Her prince cleaning her wounds one by one with his fabulous tongue. With the last tiny cut he moved to stare down at her. Amazed that one tiny miko could completely overwhelm him, the Great Lord Sesshomaru. With a swift movement a razor sharp claw passed across his throat bringing forth his youkai blood. His beautiful princess rose to her feast, which rocked her body with a convulsive orgasm.

Kagome looked up at her youkai lover and spoke in a breathless little voice. "I've always believed that things happen for a reason. I never understood why fate placed me in the feudal era with Inuyasha, only to lose him so quickly. Now.... my love...my powerful warrior... I understand. Fate was only paving the way to you."

The End


End file.
